Cuando llegue el Mañana
by Sarai GN
Summary: Cuando subió al avión, Bella no podía sospechar que su atractivo vecino de asiento, el diputado Edward Cullen, llegaría a representar tanto para ella. Tras años sin saber de su marido, se negaba a aceptar que Garrett hubiera sido víctima de aquella horrible guerra. Sin embargo, su inevitable relación con el dinámico político la obligó a elegir entre sus principios... y su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.

* * *

**Bueno, vengo con una nueva historia, espero les guste mucho, mil gracias a Esmeralda por betearme los capis con tanta rapidez, por tenerme paciencia, por sus enseñanzas, los consejos, gracias por todo, cariño.**

**Gracias por el buen recibimiento que le dieron en los "domingos de mi borrador" en FFAD, ésta historia es por y para ustedes. Desde ya les agradezco a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer, ya sea en silencio o dejando sus comentarios, por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Al fin nos decidimos por la portada, Miry, no hubiese quedado sin tu ayuda. Mil gracias, cielo.**

**Sin más, las dejo para que disfruten de la lectura. Besos**

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

_¿Pueden los fantasmas del pasado destruir el mañana?_

_Cuando subió al avión, Bella no podía sospechar que su atractivo vecino de asiento, el diputado Edward Cullen, llegaría a representar tanto para ella. Llevaba años sin saber de su marido, pero se negaba a aceptar que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin tener noticias, Garrett hubiera sido víctima de aquella horrible guerra. Sin embargo, su inevitable relación con el dinámico político le obligó a elegir entre sus principios... y su corazón._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

El vuelo número 124 de las líneas Aéreas Americanas, que iba de Nueva Orleáns a Washington, tenía problemas. Al menos, eso le parecía a Bella Swan, que apretaba crispadamente contra su regazo las manos, frías y húmedas, mientras llena de inquietud veía por la ventanilla la súbita y cegadora luz azulada de los relámpagos.

—Señorita Swan, ¿quiere usted beber algo? —le preguntó la azafata amablemente. Bella se volvió, dando un respingo.

—No, gracias —respondió, apartándose de la frente algunos mechones de su pelo castaño e intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

—Seguramente le tranquilizaría. Me he dado cuenta que la tormenta la ha puesto a usted nerviosa, pero le aseguro que todo marcha bien.

Bella bajó la vista hacia sus manos, y al ver lo apretadas que las tenía, sonrió, burlándose de su miedo. La joven le dirigió una sonrisa llena de profesionalidad y replicó:

—Toque el timbre si necesita algo. Dejaremos atrás la tormenta dentro de unos minutos y aterrizaremos en Washington dentro de una hora más o menos.

—Gracias —repuso Bella.

Se recostó en su ancho y cómodo asiento y cerrando los ojos para no ver la tormenta, trató de relajarse.

El hombre que estaba al otro lado del pasillo estaba admirado de la valentía que mostraba la muchacha. En realidad, lo admiraba todo de ella desde que la había visto entrar en el avión. Le encontraba muchas cualidades.

Por ejemplo, su pelo. Lo llevaba peinado con toda sencillez. A él no le gustaban los cortes de pelo de moda, copiados de los de las cantantes "punkies" y de las deportistas. A aquella chica el pelo le rozaba los hombros cada vez que movía la cabeza.

Él no habría sido un hombre si no se hubiera fijado en la hermosa figura de la muchacha cuando pasó junto a él para dirigirse a su asiento. Vio que llevaba un vestido verde de punto, que se ajustaba a su bonita cintura y se ceñía a sus caderas para ir ensanchándose gradualmente hasta acampanarse un poco por debajo de las rodillas.

También tenía unas piernas muy bonitas. Él se las había visto cuando la joven colocó su abrigo en el hueco justo encima de su asiento.

Para cualquiera que le hubiese observado, había estado absorto en el montón de papeles que había sacado de su portafolio poco después del despegue, pero en realidad, había estado mirando disimuladamente a la chica.

En aquel momento el avión había entrado en un bache de aire y había caído súbitamente. Una persona acostumbrada a viajar en avión no se habría asustado en absoluto, pero la muchacha se había erguido nerviosamente y había mirado alrededor con los ojos desorbitados de pánico.

Sin pensarlo, obedeciendo a un impulso inconsciente que no se detuvo a analizar, el hombre cruzó el pasillo y, sentándose junto a la muchacha, le cogió las manos.

—Todo va bien. No se preocupe. Es sólo una turbulencia. No tiene nada que temer.

Realmente, ellos dos parecían ser los únicos pasajeros que habían advertido aquella súbita e inmediatamente corregida pérdida de altura.

Las cálidas y fuertes manos del hombre habían estrechado firmemente las de la chica y estaban tan bien cuidadas que Bella se las quedó mirando fijamente durante unos instantes, después levantó los ojos y miró al hombre. Tenía el rostro muy cerca del suyo, pero curiosamente, aquello no la hacía sentirse incómoda.

—Lo siento —se oyó decir a sí misma. ¿De qué se estaba disculpando?—. Estoy bien. De verdad. Es sólo que...

El tono ronco de su voz la sorprendió. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su voz suave y melodiosa? ¿Y por qué estaba tartamudeando como si fuera tonta? ¿Y por qué no tenía ninguna prisa por hacer que el hombre le soltara las manos?

Se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del desconocido, que eran tan penetrantes, color miel, como sus cejas cobrizas y sus rizadas pestañas. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla, justo debajo del ojo izquierdo. La nariz era fina y delicadamente cincelada; la boca grande y de labios gruesos, con un aire peligrosamente sensual.

—¿Para qué son los amigos, entonces? —preguntó él con una sonrisa enternecedora y que inspiraba confianza.

"Demonios, ¿a quién quieres engañar?" se dijo él. No se sentía como un amigo. El relámpago que había electrificado la atmósfera de fuera del avión no era nada comparado al rayo que le había golpeado justo en medio del corazón la primera vez que vio la cara de aquella muchacha.

Verdes. Sus ojos eran verdes, grandes, llenos de sinceridad y tremendamente atractivos. Su cutis era más suave que la piel del melocotón.

El tono estaba realzado con un exquisito gusto ya que se había dado el toque justo de maquillaje.

La nariz era perfecta. La boca... ¡Dios, la boca! Sus labios eran finos y estaban esmaltados con un brillo de coral.

Llevaba dos pequeños aros de oro en las orejas y una delicada cadena de oro rodeaba su garganta. No llevaba ningún anillo, cosa que a él le llenó de alegría.

Su cuerpo temblaba suavemente y durante un instante tuvo el loco deseo de querer saber cómo sería el tenerla, temblorosa, bajo el suyo inflamado de pasión. Aquel pensamiento le asustó y le avergonzó. El deseo había surgido en el fondo de su mente, pero era innegable que estaba allí. Aunque no era únicamente un deseo animal. Se sentía en la obligación de protegerla. No quería obligarla, sino defenderla. Ayudarla. Infundirle su fuerza. Era una emoción estrictamente masculina, que él no había sentido nunca antes con ninguna otra mujer.

Algo de la voracidad de sus pensamientos debió reflejarse en sus ojos, porque ella empezó a tirar suavemente de sus manos. Él se las soltó de mala gana.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo a modo de presentación y para disimular aquella repentina timidez que había surgido entre los dos.

—Sí, es cierto —repuso ella, riéndose nerviosamente de sus palabras—. Quiero decir que ahora caigo en que usted, Cullen, es uno de los diputados miembros del Congreso. Encantada de conocerle. Yo soy Bella Swan.

—Bella Swan, Bella Swan. ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre? ¿La conozco?

—Solamente si va en coche por Nueva Orleáns. Yo soy la que se encarga de informar del estado del tráfico a la emisora KDIX. Transmito mi información por radio desde un helicóptero, durante las horas punta.

Él se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Claro, Bella Swan! Bueno, me siento abrumado de encontrarme con tal celebridad.

Ella se echó a reír y a él le encantó que lo hiciera. Su risa era suave y musical. Su expresión ya no era tensa.

—En absoluto una celebridad —replicó ella.

—Desde luego que sí —afirmó él, inclinándose hacia la chica y murmurando con aire de conspirador—. Sé de gente que no se atrevería a ir a su trabajo en coche sin la información que usted da desde el helicóptero.

Luego, enarcó las cejas y, mirándola con cara de perplejidad, añadió:

—Perdóneme por hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida, Bella, pero si usted va en helicóptero todos los días, ¿por qué...?

—¿Por qué tenía miedo hace un momento? —completó ella, terminando la pregunta por él.

Hizo una pausa.

—Ya sé que es una tontería. No es el ir en avión. Como usted acaba de decir, yo vuelo todos los días. Creo que ha sido la tormenta la que me ha puesto nerviosa.

Era una explicación poco convincente y así se lo pareció incluso a ella misma. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le habría parecido a Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué no se lo explicaba a él? ¿Por qué no le decía que Swan era su nombre profesional, pero que tenía otro? ¿Por qué no le decía que volar la asustaba algunas veces, que su trabajo en el helicóptero formaba parte de la terapia que se había prescrito a sí misma para conseguir superar sus problemas?

Aquellas cosas le resultaban difíciles de admitirlas y mucho más hablar de ellas. Sabía por experiencia que los hombres, los solteros y atractivos, se sentían incómodos cuando les hablaba de sus circunstancias. No acababan de saber cómo catalogarla.

Para cambiar de tema, le preguntó:

—¿Va usted a ser nuestro nuevo senador por Luisiana?

Él se echó a reír y agachó la cabeza de un modo casi infantil. La joven vio unas cuantas hebras de plata en su abundante y oscura mata de pelo.

—No, si mis oponentes se lo proponen. ¿Usted qué cree?

—Creo que tiene bastantes posibilidades —contestó ella sinceramente—. Su reputación como miembro del Congreso es excelente.

Edward Cullen se había hecho un nombre en su estado natal. Era conocido como el político de los trabajadores. Sus detractores se burlaban de sus tácticas y le acusaban de falso y extravagante. Sus partidarios le idolatraban.

—¿Y no cree usted que soy un oportunista, qué está constantemente provocando polémicas en su propio beneficio? —preguntó él, citando un editorial que un periódico había publicado hacía poco tiempo.

La joven, que lo había leído, sonrió.

—Bueno, tiene que admitir que no perjudica tener un apellido como Cullen cuando uno se presenta como candidato para un cargo público por el Estado de Luisiana.

Él volvió a echarse a reír.

—¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que uno de mis tatarabuelos fuera un ilustre colono inglés? La verdad es que no sé si eso es una ayuda o un obstáculo. ¿Sabe usted lo brutales que fueron algunas veces? Se vieron mezclados en duelos. Eran apasionados, irritables y engreídos. Uno de mis antepasados escandalizó a la familia casándose con una joven "americana" justamente después de que Jackson derrotara a los ingleses. Y la oveja negra de la familia llegó incluso a colaborar con los yanquis cuando el ejército de la Unión tomó Nueva Orleáns durante la guerra civil.

La joven sonrió.

—Vale, vale. Usted desciende de una familia de asesinos y traidores.

Le miró con aire pensativo y añadió:

—Yo creo que usted sería el sueño de todo publicista.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Lo que quiero decir es que su nombre y su apellido tienen historia. Estoy segura de que un publicista imaginativo, podría hacer maravillas con eso durante la campaña electoral. Y con su juventud y su atractivo. Más su aire a lo John Kennedy…

—Ah, pero Kennedy tenía a la señora Jackie y yo no tengo la ventaja de tener una esposa atractiva.

Bella ya lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Su soltería era uno de los puntos con los que sus oponentes querían desprestigiarle. Su imagen, desde luego, no le ayudaba. Algunos opinaban que un soltero atractivo era una amenaza y algo decididamente pernicioso si llegaba al ejercicio de la política.

En aquel momento la azafata se detuvo junto al asiento de Edward y dijo:

—Veo que ustedes se conocen. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo, señorita Swan, señor Cullen?

Edward, sin apartar los ojos de Bella, dijo suavemente:

—¿Quiere tomar una copa de coñac conmigo?

Ella intentó hablar, pero no pudo, así que asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Edward se volvió hacia la azafata y añadió:

—Dos coñacs.

Bella aprovechó aquel momento para recuperarse. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, parpadeó varias veces, aspiró profundamente y se alisó la falda.

—¿Bella?

Ella le miró y vio que estaba serio.

—Si me presento a Senador, ¿me votará?

Los dos se echaron a reír y la tensión desapareció. Les sirvieron el coñac y la joven dio un pequeño sorbo nada más. No le gustaba esa bebida, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta.

—Hábleme de su trabajo, debe ser divertido y emocionante —indagó él afablemente.

—Es mucho más atrayente visto desde fuera que desde dentro, se lo aseguro. Pero yo disfruto haciéndolo.

—¿Y no se siente a veces cansada de que el público la agobie pidiéndole autógrafos?

—Recuerde que yo hablo por la radio, con lo cual, la gente a menudo no conoce mi cara. Ahora que, si aparezco en público trabajando para la emisora, me tratan en cierto modo como a una celebridad.

—Quizá debiera trabajar en un medio de comunicación visual.

—¿En televisión? No, gracias —replicó ella con vehemencia—. Prefiero dejar las cámaras para mi amiga Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie...? ¿Cómo se apellida?

—Rosalie Hale. Presenta las noticias de las seis en la cadena de televisión que comparte el edificio con mi emisora de radio.

—Ah, sí, la he visto cuando he estado en Nueva Orleáns. ¿Es rubia?

—Sí. Los hombres nunca se olvidan de Rosalie —dijo Bella sin acritud—. Ella y yo hemos sido amigas inseparables durante años. Rose disfruta siendo tan popular. Cuando salimos juntas, es la que acapara toda la atención.

—Lo dudo —aclaró Edward lacónicamente.

Cuando Bella levantó los ojos, comprendió lo que él había querido decir y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—Yo no cambiaría mi trabajo por el suyo —afirmó.

—Debe ser muy absorbente. ¿No interfiere en su vida privada, en su vida familiar?

Aquella era una cuestión delicada que Bella prefería eludir.

—Me las arreglo para que eso no pase —repuso ella, sonriendo.

El asunto había quedado zanjado.

La luz que indicaba que debían atarse los cinturones se encendió y la azafata se acercó a recoger las copas. El piloto anunció que tomarían tierra en el aeropuerto nacional. No se miraron el uno al otro, pero no necesitaban hacerlo. Cada uno de los dos sentía intensamente la presencia del otro.

Él tenía la mano apoyada en el brazo que separaba los dos asientos. Era una mano fuerte, larga, con dedos delgados, y salpicada de vello oscuro. Una hermosa mano. A la joven le gustó.

Teniendo en cuenta su profesión, cualquiera habría esperado que vistiera un traje gris, pero Edward Cullen llevaba unos pantalones color arena, una chaqueta cruzada azul marino, una camisa color crema y una elegante corbata de rayas.

¿Habría algo malo en él? ¿Algún pequeño defecto? Hasta aquel momento, Bella no le había visto ninguno.

Edward también estaba mirando su mano. En realidad, estaba calculando la distancia que había entre sus dedos y las delicadas piernas que éstos tenían debajo.

La joven estaba sentada con las piernas castamente cruzadas, pero su postura le permitía a él vislumbrar un atractivo muslo forrado de seda. Un borde de encaje de color azul pálido asomaba por debajo de la falda. A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Una combinación de color azul pálido. ¿Sería una combinación de medio cuerpo o una de cuerpo entero con tirantes de satén?

Maldijo el lascivo curso que estaban siguiendo sus meditaciones. Era injusto con ella. Estaba empezando a delirar y a sentirse incómodo. Se agitó en su asiento y volviéndose hacia ella bruscamente, le dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Washington?

—Yo... yo no estoy segura. Depende de... varias cosas.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

Bella se acobardó en su interior. Aquello era peligroso. Él se estaba tomando confianzas. Era demasiado atractivo, demasiado guapo. Era el momento de cortar aquello antes de que empezara.

—No sé. Pensaba llamar a un hotel desde el aeropuerto.

Supo inmediatamente por sus ojos y su voz temblorosa que estaba mintiendo, pero la perdonó de buena gana. Únicamente estaba siendo precavida. Aquello le confirmaba su primera impresión. No era impulsiva. Él la encontraría.

—Ha sido un placer, Bella —susurró él.

Le tendió la mano con gesto amistoso. La joven la aceptó gustosamente y se la estrechó.

—Gracias por venir en mi auxilio —bromeó, entreabriendo los labios y mostrando sus dientes brillantes y perfectos.

Y aquello fue todo. Edward apartó los ojos de su boca sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Adiós —dijo él, levantándose y saliendo al pasillo.

—Adiós.

Edward volvió a su asiento, recogió sus cosas y se preparó para el aterrizaje, que tuvo lugar sin el menor problema varios minutos después.

La joven esperó un momento antes de ponerse de pie y coger su abrigo. Se esforzó en no dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba Edward, aunque de reojo pudo ver que se estaba poniendo un abrigo. Decidió no ponerse el suyo todavía. Él podría ofrecerse a ayudarla, y entonces, tendría que tocarle otra vez, cosa que era mejor evitar.

Cogió su bolso y su maletín, se puso el abrigo sobre el brazo y salió al pasillo.

Él estaba esperando para dejarla pasar delante.

—¿Tiene usted equipaje?

—Sí. ¿Y usted?

—No, en éste viaje he venido ligero —indicó.

—Ah.

No había nada más que decir. Ella salió a la escalerilla del avión, brillantemente iluminada, y bajó por ella a toda prisa. ¡Aquello era ridículo! ¿Por qué no se volvía y entablaba con él una conversación amistosa y trivial? Sabía que estaba justo detrás de ella. ¿Por qué él tampoco le hablaba? Los dos se estaban comportando como unos adolescentes tontos. Sin embargo, aquello era lo mejor. Su prudencia le decía que debía poner tanta distancia entre los dos como pudiera. Era lo más seguro.

Se dirigió hacia el edificio del aeropuerto. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, una avalancha de periodistas, cargados de cámaras y micrófonos, salían del edificio. La curiosidad la hizo volver la cabeza.

Edward fue rodeado inmediatamente por los periodistas y sus relampagueantes cámaras. Sonreía mientras contestaba a sus rápidas preguntas y bromeaba con ellos acerca del mal tiempo que hacía en Washington. En el momento en que un periodista más decidido le hacía una pregunta que la chica no pudo oír, Edward levantó la mirada por encima de la multitud y la vio. Su sonrisa fue casi de disculpa. Ella le dijo adiós y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera mecánica.

Una vez que hubo recogido su equipaje, atravesó el vestíbulo del aeropuerto. Salió a la calle. Llamó tranquilamente a un taxi que pasaba en aquel momento y, cuando estaba parada al lado del coche mientras el taxista colocaba su maleta en el portaequipajes, otro taxi frenó bruscamente junto a ellos.

Edward abrió de un empujón la puerta trasera y salió a toda prisa del coche, subió a la acera y se plantó de un salto delante de la chica, respirando entrecortadamente. La noche era fría.

—Bella... —dijo mirándola con expresión desconcertada, impaciente consigo mismo, ansioso—. Bella, no quiero decirte adiós todavía. ¿Te apetece tomar un café conmigo en algún sitio?

—Edward...

—Ya lo sé. Soy un desconocido y tú no eres el tipo de chica que liga con un hombre en un avión o en cualquier otro sitio. No quiero que te sientas ofendida por mi invitación. Yo sólo... sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, conocerte mejor. Es pronto. Vente a tomar un café conmigo, por favor.

¿Cómo podía alguien resistirse a aquel hoyuelo que resultaba tan enternecedor? Pero Bella Swan debía hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Edward, no puedo.

Uno de los conductores que tenía su coche detrás del taxi que había parado Bella, les miró, frunciendo el ceño con aire impaciente. Ellos se habían olvidado de todo.

—¿Has quedado con alguien?

—No.

—¿Estás demasiado cansada?

—No, es que...

—¿Qué?

—Que no puedo —negó la chica, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

—Eso no es una respuesta, Bella —replicó él y, sonriendo amablemente, añadió—: ¿Te resulto desagradable?

—¡No!

A él le encantó la vehemencia de su respuesta, pero ella se sintió mortificada.

—Es que no puedo ir contigo, Edward —dijo la chica en voz tan baja que él tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para poder oírla—. Estoy casada.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo, y así era exactamente como se sentía. Miró fijamente a la chica, que tenía los ojos bajos y parecía observar el húmedo hormigón que había bajo sus pies.

—¿Casada? —murmuró él.

Era algo impensable, horrendo.

Entonces, ella levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Su voz no tuvo ninguna inflexión cuando contestó:

—Sí.

—Pero...

—Adiós, Edward.

Bella pasó por delante de él, abrió de golpe la puerta del taxi, se metió en el coche y le dijo al taxista, que le miraba con franca hostilidad por haberle tenido esperando tanto tiempo:

—Al Capital Hilton.

El taxi se apartó de la acera y avanzando a toda velocidad se metió en medio del denso tráfico. Bella no se dio ni cuenta. Se había tapado la cara con las manos y se apretaba la frente con los dedos, porque sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Por fin había llegado el día que ella había estado temiendo durante años. Había conocido a un hombre que había hecho que su situación fuera aún más insostenible.

Bella Swan Williams se había casado doce años antes, pero sólo había sido esposa durante tres semanas. Ella y Garrett Williams habían sido los clásicos novios de Instituto. Él era el deportista más destacado de su pequeño pueblo, situado a orillas del Mississippi. Ella era una de las animadoras de los equipos. Era el año 1969. Las drogas, las bebidas alcohólicas y las costumbres sexuales relajadas todavía no habían llegado a los pueblos del Sur. La comunidad en la que ella y Garrett habían crecido era aun enormemente ingenua. El fútbol regional, las comidas campestres comunales y las tertulias parroquiales seguían estando de moda.

Después de salir del Instituto, Bella y Garrett se matricularon en la Universidad del Estado de Mississippi. Pero Garrett era un deportista y, debido a sus durísimos y continuos entrenamientos, sus estudios fueron yendo de mal en peor hasta que suspendió el primer semestre.

La guerra del Vietnam era todavía una amenaza para cualquier joven americano, y Garrett fue víctima de ella. En cuanto el departamento de reclutamiento tuvo conocimiento de su suspensión, recibió la notificación de que debía incorporarse a filas. Dos semanas más tarde iba camino de un campamento de reclutas de Infantería de Marina.

Fue idea de Bella el que se casaran en cuanto a él le notificaron que debía incorporarse a filas. La joven le presionó, lloró, imploró, amenazó hasta que le hartó. Finalmente, él accedió en contra de su voluntad. Y se casaron.

Fueron en coche a Nueva Orleáns para pasar el fin de semana, volvieron al pueblo a pasar dos fugaces semanas con los padres de Garrett antes de que el autobús del Ejército se lo llevara. Después de estar tres meses en Fort Polk, Luisiana, le mandaron a Fort Wolters, Texas. Había sido elegido para el curso de entrenamiento de pilotos de helicóptero.

Las cuarenta semanas del curso de entrenamiento de piloto se redujeron a veinticinco. Después de seis meses de separación, Garrett consiguió un permiso de una semana para estar con su mujer antes de embarcarse.

El matrimonio había sido consumado con la tierna y contenida pasión de los muy jóvenes, pero había algo dulcemente puro en sus febriles abrazos justamente antes de que él se marchara a la otra punta del mundo, a un infierno que no podía haber imaginado ni siquiera en sus más espantosas pesadillas.

Bella continuó yendo a la Universidad y se buscó un trabajo para después de clases y así poder hacer frente a sus gastos. Por la noche, escribía cartas largas, complicadas y llenas de noticias para Garrett. Las cartas de él las recibía esporádicamente, pero las leía con toda atención, disfrutando con cada una de sus palabras de amor.

Y, después, silencio. Pasaron semanas y luego un mes sin que supiera nada, ni ella ni los angustiados padres de Garrett. Un día, recibió la visita de un oficial enviado por las autoridades de Fort Polk. El helicóptero de Garrett había sido derribado, pero el paradero del muchacho se desconocía. No le habían dado por muerto, ya que no habían encontrado su cuerpo entre los restos del aparato. Tampoco se le consideraba como prisionero de guerra. Simplemente había desaparecido.

Y desde aquel día, aquello era todo lo que Bella sabía acerca de su marido. Formaba parte de una lista de unos 2.600 hombres que seguían clasificados como desaparecidos en acción de guerra en el sureste asiático.

Durante los años siguientes, Bella no había perdido el tiempo, sino que había luchado activamente para que la opinión pública no olvidase a los desaparecidos. Ella y otras esposas que estaban en similares circunstancias habían organizado un grupo llamado F.I.E.D., cuyo nombre estaba formado por las iniciales de las palabras "Firme Intento de Encontrar a los Desaparecidos". En la mayoría de las ocasiones, Bella actuaba como portavoz del mismo.

Doce años, habían pasado doce años. ¿Estaban mejor en aquel momento que nada más enterarse de la desaparición de Garrett?

Ahogándose en un efluvio de desilusión y depresión, había salido de la Universidad licenciada en Periodismo. Se fue a Nueva Orleáns. Encontró trabajo en el Times—Picayune, su puesto tenía el rimbombante nombre de redactora jefe. Aguantó durante varios años y, poco a poco, fue trabajando a su manera en su nada envidiable posición de periodista novata. Sus artículos quedaban enterrados en las páginas interminables del periódico.

Por un rumor que circulaba en los medios periodísticos, se enteró de que un locutor de la radio local había dejado repentinamente su trabajo, debido a la indiscreción de una telefonista acerca de su tiempo libre. A la hora de comer, Bella fue a ver al director del noticiario de la radio, le convenció para que la contratara, y al día siguiente empezó su nueva labor. Le gustaba aquel empleo. Al menos era más movido que los insulsos artículos que había estado escribiendo hasta entonces.

Conoció a Rosalie en el comedor de la estación, cuando las dos intentaron coger la misma botella de salsa de tomate a la vez. Se hicieron enseguida amigas, y cuando alguien concibió la innovadora idea de poner una mujer atractiva en el helicóptero que informara del tráfico, Rosalie propuso a la castaña.

Bella había escuchado la proposición con una mezcla de terror e incredulidad. No había hablado por un micrófono en su vida y tener que subirse a un helicóptero todos los días... ¡Garrett! Habían visto cómo su helicóptero caía envuelto en llamas. El aparato había explotado, pero entre sus restos no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo. No, no podía hacerlo.

Pero al fin aceptó, porque consideró que aquel empleo era un modo de mantener vivo el recuerdo de su esposo. Ya que con el paso de los años había empezado a desvanecerse. Además, aquel trabajo la obligaría a enfrentarse con su justificado miedo a los helicópteros, Bella odiaba admitir que tenía miedo de algo.

Su amistad con Rosalie Hale se había ido afianzando con el paso de los años. Eran capaces de hablarse de sus cosas la una a la otra, a veces con una dolorosa sinceridad. La noche anterior, Rosalie se había sentado en la cama de Bella mientras ésta hacía el equipaje. Había intentado disuadir a Bella de hacer aquel viaje.

—_¿Todavía no te has martirizado bastante, Santa Bella? ¡Dios mío! Tu dedicación a las causas perdidas es lo único malo que tienes —le había dicho. _

—_Rosalie, hemos discutido esto tantas veces desde que nos conocemos que casi puedo citarlo palabra por palabra. Deberíamos grabar esta conversación y, así, cada vez que notáramos que se avecina la discusión, pondríamos la cinta y nos ahorraríamos saliva. _

—_El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo, Bella, así que corta el rollo ese de la grabación. Sabes que tengo razón. Cada vez que te encuentras con esas mujeres, vuelves a casa deprimida y estás así durante semanas. _

—_Es algo que tengo que hacer, Rosalie. Me han pedido que sea su portavoz, porque creen que soy la más indicada para ello. Les he dicho que lo haría y lo haré. Además creo en lo que estoy haciendo. No sólo por mí, sino por las otras familias. Si el Congreso vota que nuestros maridos tienen que ser dados por muertos, entonces su paga del Ejército, que ahora recibimos regularmente, será suprimida. No puedo quedarme impasible, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra y quedarme sin hacer nada. _

—_Bella, ya sé que al principio, cuando se formó lo de F.I.E.D tus motivos eran muy importantes. ¿Pero cuándo va a terminar éste purgatorio? Cuando liberaron a los prisioneros de guerra y Garrett no estaba entre ellos, te pusiste físicamente enferma. Lo sé. Yo estaba contigo y vi que lo pasabas fatal. ¿Piensas pasarlo así de mal una y otra vez? _

—_Si tengo que hacerlo, sí. Al menos, hasta que sepa algo de mi marido. _

—_¿Y si no vuelves a saber de él? _

—_Entonces, tú tendrás la suprema satisfacción de decirme: "te lo dije". _

Aquélla era la razón de que Bella estuviera en Washington, para enfrentarse a una comisión del Congreso en nombre de las esposas y las familias de los desaparecidos en acción de guerra, y rogarles que abandonasen el propósito de declarar legalmente muertos a aquellos hombres de los que no se tenía noticia.

Cuando se enfrentara a aquella comisión, ¿pensaría en su angustiosa situación? ¿En la de los otros? ¿En Garrett? ¿O en el hombre al que había conocido la noche anterior y que le había dicho tímidamente: "Sólo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, conocerte mejor." Y al que ella había tenido que decir: "Estoy casada."

—El Hilton —dijo secamente al taxista.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quiero avisarles el día de actualización será el miércoles, así que nos leeremos la próxima semana.

Es una historia corta, de 13 capítulos, así que nos llevará poco tiempo acabarla.

Besos,

Sarai


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia.

Gracias a Maia Alcyone por la hermosa portada, me encantó, nena. Besos.

Sin más, las dejo que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS. **

Su habitación era fría e impersonal, como suelen ser las habitaciones de los hoteles en las grandes ciudades. ¿Cómo había sido la habitación en la que ella y Garrett habían pasado su breve luna de miel? No lograba acordarse. Podía recordar muy poco del tiempo que habían pasado juntos después de casados. Como sí que lo recordaba era como una figura del fútbol… o como delegado de clase… o como su pareja en el baile del día de San Valentín.

Durante aquellas dos frenéticas semanas que habían pasado con los padres de Garrett, él había estado muy nervioso. Se había sentido muy avergonzado de que Bella durmiera en su misma habitación. La primera noche, la joven le había hecho tumbarse, rápidamente, en aquel estrecho colchón para abrazarlo y besarlo. Él se había asustado y le recordó en voz baja que solamente les separaba del cuarto de sus padres una pared muy delgada.

A la noche siguiente, les había dado una disculpa a sus padres y sacó a Bella rápidamente de la casa. Fueron en coche hasta el lago, aparcaron y se tumbaron en el estrecho asiento de atrás del Chevrolet. Para Bella, aquella noche y las otras que siguieron, estuvieron llenas de precipitación y brusquedad. Pero estaba muy enamorada de Garrett, y eso era lo único que le había importado.

Bella se estremeció en la fría habitación cuando se quitó el abrigo. Encendió el equipo de música que estaba colocado en la mesilla de noche, reajustó el termostato de la calefacción y empezó a deshacer la maleta, alisando cuidadosamente las arrugas de cada prenda antes de colgarla. Había casi terminado cuando sonó el teléfono al lado de la cama.

—¿Sí? —dijo.

—Bella, soy Sue Clearwater. Sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien.

Sue era diez años mayor que Bella y tenía dos hijos. Su marido había desparecido hacía catorce años, pero ella se negaba a perder las esperanzas. Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, estuvieron trabajando juntas en comités del F.I.E.D. y se habían escrito a menudo. Como siempre, Bella se sintió reconfortada por el inquebrantable coraje de aquella mujer.

—Hola, Sue, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Y los niños?

—Estamos todos bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha sido cómodo el viaje desde Nueva York?

Una imagen sobrecogedoramente nítida de Edward Cullen se le vino a la cabeza. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Sí, sin incidentes.

"Mentirosa" se dijo.

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?

—Bah, no mucho más de lo que suelo estarlo cuando tengo que enfrentarme a un grupo de inflexibles miembros del Congreso que se ocupan de administrar celosamente el dinero de la nación.

Sue se echó a reír alegremente.

—Nos hemos vistos en peores situaciones. Ya sabes que todos confiamos en ti.

—Intentaré no decepcionarles.

—Si las cosas no salen como queremos, no tendrás tú la culpa, Bella. ¿A qué hora tenemos que encontrarnos mañana?

Quedaron en verse en la cafetería del hotel e ir desde allí a la sala de conferencias de la Cámara de representantes.

Bella colgó, intentando no dejarse vencer por el desaliento que de pronto se había apoderado de ella, se empezó a quitar la ropa que había llevado durante el viaje. Volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Sue debía haber olvidado algún detalle.

—¿Sí? —dijo por segunda vez.

—No llevas anillo de casada.

La joven lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Có-Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?

—He pedido a la C.I.A. que te siguiera.

—¿La...?

—Calma, calma —dijo él, riendo—. ¿No sabes aceptar una broma? En realidad, te seguí en el taxi hasta el hotel.

La joven no dijo nada. La había dejado completamente desarmada. Estaba temblando.

—No me has contestado nada a lo que te acabo de decir —continuó él por fin, rompiendo un silencio que a ninguno de los dos parecía serle desagradable.

—¿Qué? Ah, ¿te refieres a que si llevo anillo de casada? Sí, tengo uno, solamente me lo quito cuando sé que me van a sudar las manos como me pasa siempre que voy en avión. Por eso no lo llevaba esta noche.

Él respiró hondamente, arrepentido de su pregunta.

—Bueno, no puedes culpar a un hombre por sacar una conclusión equivocada, aunque esperanzadora. ¿No crees? —añadió al ver que ella no respondía.

La joven se echó a reír, aunque realmente la situación no tenía nada de divertida.

—No, no puedo culpar a un hombre por sacar una conclusión equivocada. Debería haberte dicho enseguida que estaba casada.

Se hizo otro silencio entre los dos, quizá un poco más tenso que el anterior.

—Apenas probaste la cena en el avión, así que debes tener hambre. ¿Por qué no te vienes a picar algo conmigo?

—¡Edward!

—Vale, lo siento. Llevo la perseverancia en la sangre.

Otro silencio.

—No puedo salir contigo, Edward. Por favor, entiéndelo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

De pronto, le resultó de vital importancia que lo entendiera.

—Sí, desgraciadamente, sí —contestó él, lanzando un suspiro.

—Bueno...

Se interrumpió. ¿Qué tenía uno que decir cuando llegaba a aquel punto? ¿Me alegro de haberte conocido? ¿Hasta que nos veamos otra vez? ¿Buena suerte en tu carrera política? Por fin, lo que dijo fue:

—Buenas noches.

Aquello no era tan rotundo como un adiós.

—Buenas noches.

La joven suspiró tristemente al colgar el teléfono. Casi podía oír a Rosalie gritándole al oído: "¿Has perdido tu férreo sentido de la fidelidad?"

Si las dos discutían constantemente por la vinculación de Bella con el F.I.E.D., aquello no era nada comparado con sus trifulcas por la vida amorosa de Bella, o más exactamente, su carencia de ella. A Rosalie le encantaban los hombres.

Le resultaba imposible entender que Bella hubiera podido serle fiel a su marido durante doce años.

—_Dios mío, Bella. Vivir doce años con un hombre sería ya bastante espantoso, pero vivir doce años con el recuerdo de un amor es absolutamente estúpido. _

—_No se trata de "un hombre", se trata de "mí" marido —replicó Bella pacientemente. _

—_Si éste marido tuyo vuelve un día a casa, cosa que siento decirte que dudo mucho, ¿crees que van a poder seguir donde lo dejaron? Eres más inteligente que todo eso. Por el amor de Dios, es imposible saber por todo lo que habrá pasado. Ya no será la misma persona que tú recuerdas. Y tú tampoco eres ya aquella jovencita de mejillas sonrosadas, querida. _

—_Gracias —la cortó Bella secamente. _

—_No es una crítica, es un cumplido. Eres una mujer, Bella. Necesitas a los hombres, o si eso es decir demasiado para tus anticuadas costumbres, un hombre. Yo te prestaré uno de los míos. _

_A pesar de su enfado, Bella se había echado a reír. _

—_No, gracias. No conozco a ninguno de los tuyos que me apetezca. Excepto a Emmett, quizá —añadió, dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a su amiga. _

—_¿A ése? No es uno de "mis hombres". _

—_¿No? _

—_¡No! _

—_Pero si está enamorado de ti, Rose. _

—_¡¿Amor?! Nunca ha intentado llevarme a la cama. Lo único que le importa es hacerme la vida imposible, y eso, desde luego, lo hace muy bien. _

—_No puede darte todos tus caprichos, si es eso lo que quieres decir. _

—_No estamos hablando de Emmett y de mí —replicó Rosalie resueltamente—. Estamos hablando de ti y de un hombre. _

—_Vale —dijo Bella teatralmente. _

_Se puso en jarras y le espetó: _

—_Supón que conozco a un hombre. ¿Crees tú que se contentaría durante mucho tiempo, únicamente con acompañarme al cine y a cenar sin exigir ninguna forma de pago? _

—_No. Tú eres simpática, inteligente y atractiva hasta más no poder. Él querría llevarte a la cama en cuanto pudiera. _

—_Ésa es exactamente mi opinión. No podría hacerlo, Rose. Estoy casada con otro, así que fin de la aventura, fin de la amistad. Vuelvo a ser una chica formal. _

—_No necesariamente. Podrías irte a la cama con él. Podrías incluso enamorarte de él si no le dieras tanta importancia a esas cosas. Hasta podrías buscar la manera de que a Garrett le dieran oficialmente por... _

—_No digas eso, Rosalie. _

_El tono de advertencia de Bella, y el hecho que usase su nombre y no el diminutivo de cariño con el que ella la llamaba, puso fin a la discusión. _

Si en aquel momento su amiga llegase a saber que había rechazado una invitación a tomar un café con Edward Cullen, uno de los solteros más codiciados del país, seguramente no habría dudado en estrangularla.

"Eso no puede ser, Rose. Lo siento", pensó al encender la luz del baño. Una buena ducha de agua caliente era lo que necesitaba para aliviar la tensión que le contraía todos los músculos del cuerpo. Después se acurrucaría en la cama y estudiaría las notas que había escrito sobre las palabras que tenía que pronunciar el día siguiente.

Estaba enfocando bien la luz de la lámpara, orientada ya hacia la cama, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Servicio de habitaciones.

Se apoyó contra la puerta sin abrirla. Intentó calmar en vano los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Abrió la boca para hablar y se dio cuenta que la tenía seca. Tragó saliva con dificultad y logró decir con voz áspera:

—¿Estás loco?

—Debo estarlo —contestó Edward—. Esto es lo más absurdo que he hecho en mucho tiempo, pero...

La joven se lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Puedo entrar? —añadió.

—No.

—Bella, tu reputación, por no hablar de la mía y de mi campaña política, pueden irse al diablo si aparece alguien por el pasillo y me ve delante de tu puerta. Así que, por favor, ábreme. Tengo algo para ti.

Una vaga intuición en el fondo de su mente le dijo que él no se iría hasta que no la hubiera visto. Quitó la cadena del cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Edward estaba en el umbral, vestido con una camisa sencilla y unos vaqueros. Llevaba puesta una gorra de esas que usan los botones.

La joven se echó a reír y se apoyó débilmente en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí — contestó él.

Pasó rozándola y posó la bandeja que llevaba en una mesa.

—¿Qué vives aquí?

—Sí. En el último piso. Para un soltero no resulta práctico tener casa propia en Washington, es de lo más caro. Así que tengo un apartamento aquí.

—Por eso te resultó tan conveniente seguirme —replicó ella en tono de broma —. De todos modos tenías que venir hasta aquí.

—Resultó más sencillo, pero te habría seguido de todas maneras.

La joven se movió nerviosamente y echó una ojeada a la bandeja que estaba cubierta con una servilleta.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El servicio de habitaciones —confirmó él, quitándose la gorra con una reverencia—. Yo nunca miento.

Hasta entonces, Bella se había olvidado por completo de la toalla que tenía puesta en la cabeza, de su ligero albornoz y de que tenía los pies descalzos. Se sintió de pronto llena de vergüenza y notó que las mejillas le ardían. Pasó corriendo junto a él y dijo:

—Me arreglo en un minuto.

—Estás bien así —replicó él, echándose a reír y alargando la mano para cogerla del brazo.

Si no la hubiera tocado, quizá no habría ocurrido nada. Pero lo hizo.

Se detuvo, más por sentir la tibieza de aquellos dedos en su muñeca que por la fuerza con que la había agarrado. La joven se quedó quieta, pero no se volvió a mirarle. La sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido por completo.

Fue una levísima presión en su muñeca lo que la hizo girarse a mirarle. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión de culpa y temor. Los de él la miraban llenos de súplica.

Aquellos ojos, negros como el ébano, contemplaron extasiados sus facciones. Le pasó suavemente el pulgar por los temblorosos labios y la joven cerró inconscientemente los ojos.

Con aire vacilante, Edward inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Sintió entonces que la pasión le abrasaba. Ella entreabrió apenas los labios y dejó escapar un angustiado suspiro. Instintivamente, se acercó más a él, fundiéndose uno con el otro.

Abandonaron toda cautela, derribaron las barreras y un torrente de tensión sexual, que había estado creciendo desde que se habían visto por primera vez, reventó los diques puestos por la conciencia y la represión.

Edward la abrazó más estrechamente cuando su boca se fundió con la de ella. Sus fuertes brazos se deslizaron con suavidad por la espalda de la joven. La apretó contra su cuerpo con tanta ternura que Bella sintió vértigo de las emociones que estaba experimentando. Posó las manos en la cintura de Edward, y después le acarició la espalda, palpando sus marcados músculos por debajo de la camisa.

La toalla se le soltó del pelo y cayó a sus pies. Él le desordenó el cabello con los dedos y luego le sujetó la cara con las manos, mientras exploraba más profundamente su boca.

Sus labios se movían sobre los de la chica, deteniéndose en cada ángulo, disfrutando de cada matiz, degustando su sabor. Le pasó la lengua persuasivamente por el labio inferior y después dejó que se introdujera en su boca, tomando y dando por igual. El acoso aumentó su ritmo y su intensidad hasta que se hizo demasiado evocador, demasiado apasionado, demasiado erótico para que ambos lo ignoraran. El impacto les hizo separarse.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella. Edward la cogió suavemente de los hombros, buscando su cara, suplicándole con los ojos que le comprendiera. Ella se zafó de sus brazos y, cruzando la habitación, se acercó a una de las ventanas. Apoyándose contra el frío cristal, cerrando los ojos para olvidar la vergüenza que sentía, llorando sin lágrimas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Él no la siguió, sino que se dejó caer en una silla, con las rodillas muy separadas y los codos apoyados en ellas, ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

Después de un rato, él levantó su rostro y miró a Bella, que seguía sin moverse, en el mismo lugar.

—Bella, por favor, no llores. Perdóname, no debería haber venido. Te doy mi palabra de que no pensaba tocarte, pero…

Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo imperceptible.

—No es culpa tuya —expresó ella casi en un susurro—. Yo soy la que no debería haberte dejado entrar.

Y después de unos instantes cargados de emoción añadió:

—Yo quería…

Edward seguía sentado en la silla, mirando melancólicamente la alfombra, cuando la joven se volvió a mirarle.

—Edward, he sido injusta contigo. Quiero hablarte de mí, de mi vida. Hay cosas que deberías saber. Entonces lo entenderás.

Él levantó los ojos y la miró con expresión desolada.

—No necesitas decirme nada, Bella. Lo sé todo de ti. Soy uno de los miembros de la comisión a la que tendrás que formular tu petición mañana.

Si él le hubiera sacado una navaja del bolsillo y la hubiera amenazado con matarla, la joven no se habría quedado más sorprendida. Se quedó mirándole fijamente sin poder hablar.

—Eso es imposible —susurró por fin con voz ronca.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero tu nombre no figura en la lista. Hace semanas que tengo una relación de los miembros de esa comisión. Tu nombre no aparece —continuaba negando ella.

—El diputado Haley, de Colorado, fue elegido la semana pasada para formar parte de la Comisión del Presupuesto. Mis votantes pensaron que sería una buena idea que yo le sustituyera en esto cuando su puesto quedara vacante.

Bella seguía junto a la ventana en la misma postura. Inconscientemente, apretó el cinturón del albornoz y se apartó de allí. No sabía qué hacer con las manos, así que se cruzó de brazos en actitud defensiva y se encaró con Edward.

—Vaya, señor diputado, ya veo que está usted armado con todo un arsenal de justificaciones, ¿no?

Él no respondió.

—El discurso que había planeado tan cuidadosamente, y que pensaba decir mañana, acerca de que nosotras seguimos confiando en que nuestros maridos siguen con vida se lo llevará el viento, ¿verdad?

—Bella...

—Te sentirás orgulloso de ti mismo. Dime, ¿te tomas tantas molestias para todas las cuestiones políticas en las que quieres que se vote tu propuesta?

—¡Basta ya! —exclamó él bruscamente—. No sabía quién eras hasta que no subí a mi habitación. Tenía montones de papeles que leer para familiarizarme con el asunto de mañana. Por pura casualidad leí que la portavoz del F.I.E.D. era una tal señora Isabella Williams. ¿Cuántas Isabella conoces tú? Cuando miré en el registro del hotel y vi que una Bella Swan Williams estaba en la habitación setecientos catorce, até cabos. Te juro que no sabía nada de ti hasta entonces.

—Pero en cuanto averiguaste algo no perdiste ni un minuto en venir aquí a ver hasta qué punto somos fieles las mujeres que estamos sin marido, ¿no?

Se tapó la cara con las manos, furiosa por no poder contener las lágrimas.

—¡Maldita sea! El haber venido aquí, el haberte besado, no tiene nada que ver con mañana ni con el resultado de tu intervención ni con ninguna otra cosa.

—¡¿No?! —estalló ella.

—¡No!

Se había puesto de pie y estaba tan furioso y enloquecido como ella, pero cuando vio el dolor que contraía sus facciones, añadió más suavemente, más delicadamente:

—No.

La joven le dio la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza por temor a que si no lo hacía, todo su valor caería hecho pedazos y las fuerzas la abandonarían.

Si en otras ocasiones se había sentido desgarrada por la indecisión, por querer ser fiel a sus principios, la súbita aparición de Edward Cullen en su vida había agravado cien veces más su dilema.

—No puedes entenderlo.

Edward ansiaba acercarse a Bella, estrecharla entre sus brazos, tranquilizarla diciéndole que todo saldría bien, pero no se atrevía. El abatimiento que leía en su expresión le indicaba la terrible confusión en que se encontraba. Era mejor dejarla que lo resolviera por su cuenta.

—Tal vez sí puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

La joven se volvió a mirarle con un brillo acusador en sus ojos verdes. Él añadió rápidamente:

—Pero no como al diputado Cullen, cuéntamelo como se lo contarías a Edward.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, tensa, con la cabeza metida entre los hombros en actitud defensiva. Él volvió a sentarse. Calmadamente, metódicamente y sin aspavientos ni gestos teatrales, la chica le hizo un sucinto relato de su noviazgo y su matrimonio con Garrett Williams, su posterior desaparición y los estragos que aquel hecho había causado en su vida.

—No tengo ni el estado civil de una viuda ni el de una divorciada. Estoy casada, pero sin marido, ni hogar, ni hijos. Vivo como una mujer soltera, pero no lo soy exactamente.

Dejó de hablar, pero no le miró, solamente bajó los ojos y se quedó callada. Después de un rato, Edward le preguntó pausadamente:

—¿No has pensado nunca en volver a ser libre?

La joven levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—Tú quieres que a Garrett se le dé por muerto, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono cortante.

Él se encogió involuntariamente ante la agresividad a su pregunta y no dijo nada. Ella continuó:

—No, a pesar de los persuasivos argumentos en contra, he permanecido fiel a mi marido y a la creencia de que sigue vivo. Si se da la remota casualidad que vuelva a casa algún día, quiero estar allí para recibirle. No quiero que haya ningún otro. Desde que fue dado por desparecido, su padre ha muerto y su madre ha tenido que ingresar en un asilo. Ya no puede cuidar de sí misma. La pena...

Suspiró y se rozó la frente con las yemas de los dedos.

—La paga de Garrett sirve para pagar sus gastos. Yo no quiero quedarme con nada de ese dinero.

De pronto, le miró con aire suplicante.

—Edward, es ella y esas mujeres con hijos quienes necesitan desesperadamente ese dinero. Si ese proyecto de ley es aprobado y se da a nuestros maridos por…

Se interrumpió bruscamente e irguió la barbilla con aire de desafío.

—En fin, ya escucharás mi discurso mañana, ¿no te parece?

Edward se levantó. Parecía tan exhausto y descorazonado como ella.

—Sí, ya lo escucharé mañana.

Sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles, besos.

Sarai.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia. Gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya me estoy recuperando, va lento pero seguro.

Gracias a Esmeralda por el capítulo anterior, no hubiésemos tenido capi si no fuese por ti. Besos, cariño.

Sin más, las dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

Se miró con ojos críticos en el espejo y decidió que estaba todo lo guapa que podía estar. Se había puesto una blusa blanca con cuello de encaje y un traje azul marino, de corte sastre, que le daba un aire muy severo. Unos zapatos de piel azul marino, un bolso haciendo juego y un abrigo de _cachemire_, del mismo tono castaño de su pelo, completaban el conjunto. Se puso su elegante maletín de piel bajo el brazo y bajó en el ascensor al vestíbulo para encontrarse con Sue e ir a desayunar.

—Estás espléndida, como siempre —le dijo Sue con una pizca de envidia suavizada por una sincera admiración—. ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan esbelta viviendo en Nueva Orleáns, la ciudad donde mejor se come de todo el mundo? Yo habría engordado diez kilos en un mes.

El buen humor de Sue era contagioso y, al rato, Bella estaba charlando animadamente de su trabajo y preguntándole a su amiga por sus hijos. Sue le contó divertidas anécdotas de cada uno de ellos.

—Harry estaría orgulloso de ellos —comentó melancólicamente—. El pequeño Seth tenía sólo cuatro meses cuando a Harry le dieron por desaparecido. Nunca le ha visto. Ahora aquel "niño" es un robusto jugador de baloncesto del equipo de su instituto.

Un aire de tristeza empañó la expresión habitualmente alegre de sus ojos. Bella se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

—Nunca será fácil de aceptar, ¿verdad? —concretó la castaña, como pensando en voz alta—. Hemos aprendido a vivir con ello, pero no creo que nunca lleguemos a aceptarlo del todo.

—Sé que ni puedo ni quiero. Hasta que no tenga una inequívoca confirmación de la muerte de Harry, seguiré creyendo que él está vivo.

Tomó un sorbo de café y añadió:

—A propósito, hay algo que debo comentarte. Parker, el presidente de la comisión me llamó ésta mañana.

Bella ya sabía lo que seguiría, pero se limitó a poner cara de sorpresa.

—Uno de los diputados, con cuyo apoyo yo creo que habríamos podido contar, ha sido elegido para formar parte de una comisión permanente. Le ha sustituido Edward Cullen, de Luisiana. ¿Le conoces?

Bella eludió una respuesta directa y contestó:

—En Luisiana todo el mundo ha oído hablar de Edward Cullen —luego preguntó cautelosamente—: ¿Crees tú que no nos apoyará?

—No sé. Supongo que tiene ambiciones políticas. Probablemente será candidato al Senado en las próximas elecciones.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede considerar que ponerse de nuestra parte es un punto a su favor.

—¿Qué sabes de su política económica?

—No soy de su distrito electoral, así que la verdad es que no sé nada —contestó Bella sinceramente.

—He oído que defiende la reducción de los impuestos. También es un fanático defensor de que disminuyan los gastos del gobierno, cosa que me preocupa muchísimo.

—Bueno —replicó Bella, intentando imprimir aplomo a su voz—, el jurado no está formado aún, además quedan otros diez hombres más en esa comisión. No podemos darnos por vencidas todavía.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Sue acaloradamente. Sus penetrantes ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella—. Sé que no es justo, Bella, pero dependemos de ti totalmente, es fundamental que hables por nosotros.

Aquello era lo último que la castaña habría querido oír aquella mañana. Se sentía como Judas.

—Ya lo sé —intervino—. Haré todo lo que pueda.

¿Qué habría pensado Sue de haber sabido que se había estado besando con Edward Cullen la noche anterior y con tal abandono que, incluso en aquel momento, se ruborizaba al recordarlo?

—Mejor nos vamos yendo —insinuó Sue resueltamente—. No les daremos la satisfacción de llegar tarde. Nos encontraremos con las demás allí.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron. La lluvia había cesado, pero un viento frío y cortante soplaba sobre la capital. Cogieron un taxi y el conductor luchó denodadamente en aquella hora punta para dejarlas delante de la Cámara de Representantes.

Bella nunca había temido nada tanto como encontrarse con Edward. Aquella noche apenas había descansado. Había soñado con Garrett y aquello siempre la deprimía. Le había sucedido regularmente al principio de haberse ido él a Vietnam. Incluso después de que le dieran por desaparecido había seguido siendo el personaje principal de sus sueños.

Con el paso de los años, los sueños se habían ido haciendo menos frecuentes, más borrosos, más nebulosos. Cuando aparecía en su subconsciente, Garrett seguía siendo un muchacho, un chico de diecinueve años. Pero, si estaba vivo, sería ya un hombre maduro. ¿Qué aspecto tendría? No tenía ni idea, y aquello la obsesionaba.

—Bella...

El codazo de Sue la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Ah, pero ya hemos llegado? —preguntó—. Estaba ensayando mentalmente el discurso.

¿Cuándo había empezado a mentir tan descaradamente y con tanta constancia? Desde que había conocido a Edward. Desde que había hablado y reído con él. Desde que le había acariciado, desde que le había besado. Desde que había reconocido, aunque únicamente en su interior, que quería hacer el amor con un hombre.

Había tres mujeres esperándolas. También ellas trabajaban activamente para evitar que los desaparecidos en acción de guerra fuesen dados por muertos. Ella las conocía y las saludó cordialmente.

Una mujer les hizo pasar a la sala donde la comisión iba a reunirse para escuchar su petición. Bella se sentó en una mesa que tenía colocado un micrófono y Sue se sentó a su lado. Las demás se sentaron detrás de ellas.

La castaña sacó sus notas del maletín, las ordenó cuidadosamente y colocó su bolso encima de la mesa, algo en lo que fijar la vista para así no tener que mirar a la sala. Se quitó el abrigo y un asistente se apresuró a ayudarla. Estaba dándole las gracias amablemente cuando vio por encima del hombro que Edward entraba en la sala.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se fundieron en una sola. Los dos se encontraron incapaces de dominar aquella intensa atracción, así que se rindieron a ella y se permitieron el placer de mirarse el uno al otro. Durante un momento, los dos se sintieron fascinados por la presencia del otro en la sala, olvidándose de todos los demás. Bella vio reflejada en la cara de Edward la misma ansiedad que ella sentía. Y que la dominaba.

La noche anterior, cuando había despertado de sus sueños, no habían sido los brazos de Garrett los que ella había anhelado, sino los de Edward. Las palabras de consuelo que había imaginado que venían de labios de su marido, provenían en realidad de una boca junto a la que había un atractivo hoyuelo.

No apartaron los ojos el uno del otro hasta que otro diputado se acercó a Edward y le dio un cordial y campechano apretón de manos. Bella volvió a mirar a la sala, se tiró de la falda hacia abajo para que le tapase las rodillas y leyó o fingió leer los papeles que tenía en las manos.

Unos minutos después, se les pidió orden a los asistentes. El señor Parker, presidente de la comisión, hizo una serie de observaciones iniciales y presentó a cada uno de los miembros de la comisión. Estaba formada por once diputados y el grupo de opinión mayoritario tenía un voto de ventaja. Edward formaba parte de él, pero Bella no sabía si debía considerarle amigo o enemigo.

El señor Parker se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y miró a Bella con ojos de miope por encima de la montura de plata.

—Bien, señora Wiliams, creo que ha preparado usted un comunicado en nombre del F.I.E.D. Nos gustaría oírlo si es usted tan amable.

—Gracias, señor Parker —dijo Bella.

Miró a los miembros de la comisión y a los periodistas, y después, con su suave y bien modulado acento del sur, presentó el caso según el F.I.E.D.

No leyó sus abundantes notas ni citó nada de memoria, sino que habló en un tono de total familiaridad; con convicción, pero siempre con un aire de confianza, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a los miembros de la comisión desde un plano de igualdad.

—Nuestra más sincera aspiración —dijo a modo de conclusión—, es que ustedes, como competentes y capacitados representantes del pueblo americano, anulen ese proyecto de ley y que sigan considerando vivos a los soldados calificados como "desaparecidos en acción de guerra" hasta que nosotros no quedemos totalmente convencidos de lo contrario.

Durante unos instantes nadie se movió, todos estaban impresionados por su acertada exposición de los hechos y por el sereno, pero vigoroso planteamiento de su petición. En medio del inquieto murmullo de los asistentes, que habían permanecido callados durante un buen rato, oyó el bravo de Sue.

—Gracias, señora Williams —dijo Parker.

Miró a un lado y a otro de la mesa y preguntó:

—Caballeros, ¿tiene alguno de ustedes algo que objetar?

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Bella y las otras mujeres del F.I.E.D. respondieron a muchas preguntas e hicieron otras tantas. Por cada una de las dos partes hubo puntos ganados y perdidos, pero la mayoría de los miembros del comité parecían simpatizar con las representantes del F.I.E.D., o incluso estar de acuerdo con ellas.

Bella intentó apartar los ojos de Edward, pero le fue casi imposible. Él no contribuía en nada a la acalorada discusión, pero escuchaba atentamente lo que se decía. A la joven le habría gustado saber qué estaba pensando.

Solamente uno de los diputados, el señor Vulturi, fue abiertamente hostil. Sus preguntas resultaban casi agresivas y fue él quien hizo, con un tono de franca condescendencia, lo que a su entender era una aguda observación.

—Señora Williams —dijo dirigiéndose directamente a Bella con un tono lleno de ironía—, perdóneme hacerle notar que su aspecto no revela pobreza precisamente. La mayoría de ustedes, que son esposas o madres de los desaparecidos, han rehecho sus vidas. ¿No se sienten ni siquiera un poco culpables por sacarle al Gobierno Federal dinero que podría destinarse para asuntos más urgentes?

Bella se tragó la contundente respuesta que estaba pensando y que le habría hecho ver al señor Vulturi sin rodeos lo que pensaba de él y del dinero, pero en su lugar dijo suavemente:

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros se sintiera culpable porque le pagaran por un trabajo que hubiera realizado, ¿usted sí? Nuestros maridos o hijos están todavía al servicio de su país, por tanto, debe pagárseles como a cualquier otro soldado.

—Señora...

—Por favor, ¿me permite terminar? —preguntó ella fríamente—. En torno a éste asunto hay mucho más que dinero. Si esos desaparecidos son dados por muertos, entonces todas las gestiones que el Gobierno y el Ejército estén llevando a cabo para informarnos de su paradero, cesarán inmediatamente. Creo que no debemos permitir que eso ocurra mientras quede siquiera una mínima posibilidad de que esos cientos de hombres sigan vivos, seguramente habiendo sido hechos prisioneros o viéndose obligados a sobrevivir por cualquier medio que encuentren.

El quisquilloso y desconfiado señor Vulturi se arrellanó en su sillón.

—¿De veras cree usted con toda sinceridad que su marido, o cualquiera de esos hombres, siguen todavía vivos?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Vulturi se volvió hacía Edward y le preguntó:

—Señor Cullen, no ha dicho usted nada. Estuvo usted en Vietnam. ¿No es así?

Sorprendida, Bella miró a Edward. Le oyó contestar afirmativamente a la pregunta de Aro. No había ni imaginado que fuese un veterano de guerra.

—¿Con qué graduación? —insistió Vulturi.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Edward.

—Capitán de marina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo usted en Vietnam?

—Tres años.

—Un capitán de marina sabe mucho de acciones de guerra, supongo —dijo Vulturi con voz cansina—, basándose en su experiencia como oficial, ¿podría decirnos si cree posible que esos hombres desparecidos sigan vivos?

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y puso las manos encima de la mesa. Miró un momento a los presentes antes de contestar a tan comprometida pregunta.

—La guerra del Vietnam ha roto todas las reglas de la guerra clásica. Yo no podría decir si es posible que se acerque un grupo de soldados y se les lance una granada, pero yo lo he visto. Tampoco podría decir si es posible concebir que a los oficiales de una compañía les maten sus propios hombres, enloquecidos por las drogas, pero yo lo he visto también. Durante una escaramuza, recibí una herida superficial. Un anciano vietnamita, civil, me dio agua y me vendó la herida antes que el médico me atendiera. A la mañana siguiente su cabeza estaba clavada en una estaca, a menos de diez pasos de donde yo había estado durmiendo.

Clavó una mirada dura y fría en los atónitos diputados y añadió en tono emocionado:

—En una guerra de sucesos tan atroces es posible concebir cualquier cosa. Ésta es la única contestación que puedo dar a su pregunta.

No se oía ni una mosca en la sala. Bella, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio borrosamente que Parker levantaba la sesión para ir a comer.

Una avalancha de gente se arremolinó para recoger sus abrigos y sus maletines, riendo y charlando en un vano intento de animar el sombrío ambiente que las palabras de Edward habían creado en la sala.

Las mujeres del F.I.E.D. felicitaron a Bella por lo elocuentemente que había expuesto su petición y la fueron abrazando por turno. La joven se puso el abrigo y volvió a guardar ordenadamente sus papeles en el maletín.

Tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no mirar a Edward, al que asediaban simpatizantes y periodistas.

—Gracias, Bella —le dijo Sue a su amiga, abrazándola—. Has estado maravillosa. No sé si lo conseguiremos o no, pero al menos hemos puesto todo de nuestra parte.

—Todavía no, dudo que Vulturi se haya dado por vencido. Al contrario, yo creo que las palabras de Cullen le han puesto de mal humor y han hecho que esté todavía más en contra nuestra.

Sue miró a Aro, que se dirigía a la salita, abriéndose paso a empujones y sin hacer caso de la insistencia de los periodistas.

—¡Qué tipo tan engreído! —se burló Sue—. Únicamente está intentando que hablen de él en el noticiario de las seis. Me temo que si le comparan con Edward Cullen, va a quedar como un estúpido y, personalmente, creo que justamente eso es lo que es.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala y se detuvieron en Edward al que estaba entrevistando un periodista de una cadena de televisión.

—¿Has visto a un hombre más guapo que ése? — le preguntó Sue.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Bella con fingida ignorancia, a pesar de que el corazón le había empezado a latir aceleradamente—. Ah, ¿te refieres a Cullen? Sospecho que tiene bastante carisma, pero creo que no soy yo la primera mujer del país que se ha dado cuenta.

—Mi opinión es que llegará lejos, al menos con las mujeres que le voten — replicó Sue soltando una risita—. ¿Quién puede resistirse a ese hoyuelo? Lo que él tenía que decir es...

—Perdonen, señora Clearwater, señora Williams. Se volvieron y vieron a un hombre de mediana edad y de severa expresión, que llevaba un traje marrón al que no le habría venido mal un buen planchado. El pelo, oscuro y entrecano, lo tenía de punta, como si acabara de estar en medio de un vendaval, y las gafas que llevaba tenían una montura metálica que habían estado muy de moda hacía diez años.

—Sí —contestó Bella.

—Soy Alec Van Dorf, de prensa asociada.

—Buenos días, señor Van Dorf —dijo Sue, respondiendo por las dos.

—Parece ser que ustedes dos son más o menos las representante del F.I.E.D., al menos a ustedes siempre se les oye más que a las demás. Me estaba preguntando si querrían venir a comer conmigo. Me gustaría hacerles una entrevista.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Sue.

A la joven le había caído bien enseguida el periodista. No parecía ser un individuo violento ni agresivo. Le gustó el que pareciera tan nervioso para invitarles a comer.

—Creo que es una buena idea.

—Gracias —respondió Alec—, gracias a las dos. —Le dio a Bella un trozo de papel y añadió—: está reservada. La veré allí dentro de una hora, que es lo que se tarda en llegar.

—Vale, allí estaremos —dijo Sue.

—Señoras.

Se cambió la grabadora de mano y les hizo una anticuada reverencia antes de marcharse a toda prisa. Justo en aquel momento se les acercó un periodista. Sue se dio la vuelta, dejando a Bella sola frente a las luces de las cámaras.

Cuando por fin pudieron abrirse paso por el pasillo y una vez que hubieron contestado a todas las preguntas de los ansiosos periodistas, se dieron cuenta de que apenas tenían tiempo para coger un taxi y llegar hasta donde habían quedado.

En el taxi, Bella se cepilló el pelo y se pintó los labios, mientras Sue se echaba un poco de polvos en la nariz. Sólo habían pasado dos minutos de la hora cuando el vehículo se paró delante de un restaurante de aspecto tranquilo, no lejos de Embassy Row. Entraron a toda prisa en él. El jefe de comedor les saludó y las acompañó hasta la mesa, antes de que ellas le dijeran quiénes eran.

Bella casi tropezó en la alfombra cuando vio a Edward sentado en una mesa del fondo. Alec Van Dorf, Eleazar Parker y Aro Vulturi se pusieron de pie cuando ellas dos se aproximaron a la mesa. Sue parecía estar tan asustada como Bella al ver aquella pequeña asamblea.

—Señora Clearwater, señora Williams, me alegro de que hayan podido venir.

Van Dorf hablaba con un tono de voz mucho más firme que el que había empleado en la sala. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con su timidez?

—Ya conocen a estos señores, por supuesto —añadió—, pero déjenme volver a presentárselos. El señor Aro Vulturi diputado por Iowa; el señor Eleazar Parker, diputado por Michigan y el señor Edward Cullen por Luisiana.

Las dos mujeres estrecharon las manos que les tendían. Edward estrechó la de Sue y le dijo: —Es un placer, señora Clearwater.

Cuando sus firmes dedos se cerraron en torno de los suyos, Bella se atrevió a levantar los ojos hacia él. Edward le dirigió una ardiente mirada, que la joven deseó fervientemente que no hubiera advertido nadie. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando le oyó decir:

—Señora Williams, qué agradable volver a verla.

Bella trató de disimular su sorpresa y dijo:

—Hola, señor diputado.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron los suyos antes de soltarle la mano.

—¿Se conocen el uno al otro? —inquirió Eleazar, haciendo en voz alta la pregunta que todos estaban pensando.

—Sí —contestó Edward tranquilamente—, coincidimos anoche en el mismo avión y nos presentamos entonces. Señora Williams...

Se apartó para dejar que Bella se sentara en la silla que había entre Eleazar y él. Siguiendo el ejemplo del cobrizo, Aro ayudó a Sue a sentarse entre Alec y él, haciendo gala de una exquisita amabilidad.

Bella estaba admirada de cómo había manejado Edward aquella embarazosa situación, aunque le consideraba peligrosamente sincero. ¿Qué pensarían los otros diputados? ¿Les habría molestado que ellos dos se conocieran de antes? Aparentemente, no. Parker estaba ya mirando la lista de platos. Vulturi estaba saludando a voz en grito a uno de sus votantes, que estaba sentado en otra mesa. Sólo Sue parecía algo aturdida. Bella se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos a su amiga cuando cogió un vaso.

Edward, sin dar muestras del menor nerviosismo, ayudó a Bella a quitarse el abrigo, mientras le preguntaba a Van Dorf por un reciente escándalo financiero que el periodista había descubierto. Pero la caricia que la joven sintió en su espalda, cuando Edward le colocó el abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, desmintió su indiferencia hacia ella.

Un camarero les llevó lo que habían pedido de beber. Alec preguntó entonces: —¿Le molesta a alguien que fume?

Sin esperar respuesta, encendió un cigarrillo. Después, puso su grabadora encima de la mesa y dijo:

—Pensé que sería beneficioso para todos que tuviéramos una charla espontánea y relajada fuera de las salas del Congreso. La cuestión que nos ocupa plantea problemas relacionados con dinero, política exterior, ejército y sentimientos humanos. Supongo que todos ustedes ven claramente por qué lo considero un buen tema para un artículo periodístico, así que, si son ustedes tan amables, les agradecería mucho que respondieran a mis preguntas con toda franqueza.

—Todos conocen mi opinión sobre éste asunto —intervino Vulturi malhumoradamente.

—Sí, ya sé que usted siempre está dispuesto a dejar clara su postura sobre cualquier tema —replicó Alec.

Aro no entendió el sutil insulto que había tras sus palabras.

Los ojos de Alec, que habían mirado con tanta humildad a Bella y a Sue hacía tan sólo una hora, brillaban en aquel momento llenos de una fiera mordacidad. ¿Habría experimentado aquel hombre un cambio de personalidad? Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de que se había engañado respecto a él, lo mismo que muchas de las anteriores victimas de Van Dorf.

La joven cogió la servilleta que estaba junto a su plato, la desdobló y se la puso sobre las rodillas. Edward hizo lo mismo, y Bella le miró sobresaltada cuando le cogió la mano por debajo del mantel y se la apretó.

Cuando volvió a poner las manos encima de la mesa, su inocente expresión no revelaba la menor emoción.

El camarero volvió para tomar nota de lo que iban a pedir de primer plato, a lo que Bella dijo:

—Una ensalada César, por favor.

Edward pidió un sándwich de carne y, después, se volvió hacia Bella y le dijo en tono burlón:

—Eso no es suficiente comida para una chica que está creciendo.

Ella se rio suavemente.

—Precisamente por eso no como mucho, porque no quiero crecer.

—Nunca come usted bastante...

—Pero si he comido…

Le iba a decir que se había comido los sándwich que él le había llevado a la habitación la noche anterior, cuando por el rabillo del ojo advirtió la mirada de Alec. Tenía ojos de zorro. Era una idea absurda, pero casi tenía la sensación de que las orejas se le habían vuelto afiladas y puntiagudas al inclinarse hacia delante para escuchar lo que hablaban ellos dos sin aparentar que lo hacía.

—Sospecho que mi apetito deja bastante que desear —concluyó la joven.

Edward, al igual que Bella había advertido el interés con que les escuchaba Van Dorf, se volvió hacia el periodista y le preguntó:

—Ah, ¿sigue usted jugando al tenis cuando no está a la caza de noticias?

Edward tenía una rara habilidad para descubrir el punto débil de la gente. Automáticamente, Alec se lanzó a darles una detallada explicación de su último partido, en el que él había resultado vencedor. Bella se preguntó qué habría pensado el reportero de haber sabido que Edward la estaba rozando con la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Durante la comida, la conversación se limitó a temas generales. Nadie sacó a colación el tema que todos tenían en mente. Pero cuando les sirvieron el café, Alec cambió la cinta de su magnetofón y encendió un cigarrillo.

—¿Cree usted que su marido sigue aún vivo, señora Clearwater? —preguntó bruscamente.

A Sue la pregunta la cogió completamente desprevenida. En su nerviosismo, derramó parte del café que estaba bebiendo en aquel momento.

—Yo, yo… no podría…

Bella acudió rápidamente en su ayuda.

—Eso no es lo fundamental de la cuestión, señor Van Dorf. El que Harry Clearwater o mi marido o cualquier otro de los desaparecidos siga vivo o no, no es lo importante ahora. Nuestro objetivo inmediato es que las gestiones, que confirmen o nieguen esas muertes, sigan llevándose a cabo y, al mismo tiempo, que sus familias sigan recibiendo el dinero que por derecho les pertenece.

—¿Está usted de acuerdo con eso, señora Clearwater? —preguntó Alec.

—Sí —repuso Sue ya más tranquila.

—Tengo curiosidad por oír lo que el Ejército va a decir esta tarde —intervino Eleazar—. ¿Tiene usted idea de cuál va a ser su postura, señora Williams?

—La última vez que me entrevisté con personal militar, su postura era favorable. Espero que no haya cambiado.

Aro se arrellanó en su silla y dijo en tono campechano:

—Ahora, jovencita...

—Por favor, no me llame jovencita, señor Vulturi, me resulta ofensivo —replicó Bella secamente.

Durante unos instantes, Aro la miró anonadado, después sonrió con aire protector.

—Le aseguro que no he querido decir...

—Por supuesto que sí —le interrumpió Bella—. La opinión que tiene de nosotras es demasiado evidente. Nos considera un grupo de mujeres histéricas que le está haciendo perder a usted su valioso tiempo. Me pregunto cuál sería su opinión si fuese un grupo de hombres el que realizase la petición. ¿No concedería eso una mayor credibilidad? Le aseguro que hay muchos hombres en nuestro grupo. Padres, hijos y hermanos de los desaparecidos. Ellos están tan preocupados y tan decididos a actuar como nosotras, pero les resulta más difícil hablar en público de una cuestión tan conmovedora como ésta. Por esa razón encontrará usted un mayor número de mujeres comprometidas con nuestros esfuerzos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Finalmente Eleazar dijo calmadamente:

—No quiero ni pensar que algún miembro de esta comisión o de otra cualquiera estuviera cegada por prejuicios de esa clase.

Lanzó una torva mirada a Aro.

—En fin, créanme que no he querido ofender a nadie. No quisiera que me considerasen machista. Le pido disculpas, señora Williams —añadió de mala gana.

Bella no suavizó su tono, pero dijo:

—Acepto sus disculpas. Perdone si he interrumpido lo que estaba usted diciendo. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Y aquello fue todo. Durante la siguiente media hora expusieron y discutieron sus ideas. Alec siguió mirando todo el rato con una curiosidad casi ofensiva, sus ojos recorrían la mesa como una bala que rebotase de un lado a otro. Su grabadora no se detenía. Cuando le llevaron la cuenta, garabateó su nombre encima y se levantó bruscamente.

—Sospecho que ya es hora de que nos pongamos en camino otra vez. Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación a comer. El jefe de comedor les pedirá un taxi —añadió cuando todos se pusieron de pie.

—Creo que iré caminando un rato —habló Eleazar—. Señora Clearwater, ¿quiere que la ayude a ponerse el abrigo?

Ayudó a Sue y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Cullen, ¿quiere compartir el taxi conmigo? —inquirió Aro.

—Gracias, pero tengo que pasar por mi oficina, así que iré en mi coche.

—Entonces, si a usted no le importa, cogeré el primero que llegue.

—En absoluto —contestó el cobrizo.

Alec, después de guardarse en el bolsillo sus cintas, se acercó a toda prisa a una máquina de tabaco. Bella y Edward pudieron disfrutar por fin de unos instantes de intimidad.

—Recuérdame que nunca haga nada que te saque de tus casillas —le murmuró él al oído, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Tienes unas garras muy afiladas.

—Es un payaso fanático e ignorante —indicó la joven—. Es de risa, imagínatelo ocupando un puesto en el Congreso. Es horrible.

—Has estado maravillosa.

Edward posó las manos en la cintura de la muchacha. Para alguien que no hubiese prestado mucha atención, su modo de tratar a la chica habría sido estrictamente caballeroso. Para un observador más atento, aquel roce de su mano habría sido una caricia.

—¿Por qué les has dicho que ya me conocías? —inquirió la joven suavemente.

—Para tu información, Van Dorf es implacable. Está a ver si encuentra un nuevo caso Watergate. Ten cuidado con él, Bella. Es un lobo con piel de cordero.

—Yo le veo mucho más como a un astuto zorro que como un lobo. Nos hizo creer a Sue y a mí que éramos las únicas invitadas a la comida. No dijo ni palabra de que fuesen a venir también diputados. Nos hizo una modesta y suplicante invitación, mientras que por detrás nos estaba tendiendo una trampa.

—¡Ese desgraciado! Me gustaría hacerle tragar la grabadora o metérsela por un sitio aún más apropiado.

Bella se rio de buena gana de aquella amenaza. Se volvió a mirar a Edward y le dijo:

—Recuérdame que nunca te saque de tus casillas.

Él sonrió y su hoyuelo pareció hacerse más profundo.

—El orgullo que has heredado de tu familia está saliendo a flote.

—¿Sí? Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, resulta muy atractivo.

—¿Tú crees?

La joven miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. Sue y Eleazar estaban en la puerta esperando el taxi prometido. Alec estaba maldiciendo la máquina de tabaco porque no le había devuelto el cambio, pero los cigarrillos no habían aparecido. Aro ya se había ido.

—¿Por qué les has dicho que nos conocimos anoche?

—Eso ya me lo has preguntado antes, ¿no? Ya ves que, cuando estoy cerca de ti me paso un montón de tiempo con la mente en blanco… No importa. Y contestando a tu pregunta, te diré que si Van Dorf, u otro como él, nos hubiese visto hablando anoche y hoy hubiésemos fingido que no nos habíamos conocido ayer, eso habría aumentado su curiosidad. Decir la verdad es siempre la mejor política.

—Y si alguien te hubiese visto entrar o salir de mi habitación anoche, entonces ¿qué?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con una ironía diabólica.

—Entonces mentir es la mejor política.

La joven se echó a reír.

—Eres un político, no hay duda.

Él no se ofendió, al contrario, se echó a reír también. Su expresión se tornó seria cuando preguntó:

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Descansaste bien anoche?

Bella deseó que no la hubiese mirado con tanta ansiedad.

—No dormí demasiado bien, no.

—Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.

—No deberías hacerlo.

—Pero lo hago —recalcó él—. No debería haberte puesto nerviosa, pero no niego que lo hice. Cuando me dijiste en el aeropuerto que estabas casada, debería haberte dejado tranquila. Eso habría sido lo mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Tú no?

Empujados los dos por una fuerza invisible e inexplicable, se sintieron impulsados a acercarse más el uno al otro. Edward podía sentir la sangre corriéndole aceleradamente por el cuerpo, latiéndole las puntas de los dedos del ansia que sentía de acariciar a la muchacha.

La chica se humedeció los labios con aire pensativo y él siguió con los ojos el sensual movimiento de la lengua.

—Sí —susurró ella casi sin aliento—. Seguramente habría sido lo mejor.

—¡Bella!

—¿Qué? —contestó dándose la vuelta con aire culpable al oír que Sue la llamaba desde la puerta—. ¿Ha llegado ya el taxi?

Sue miró con cara de sospecha lo acalorada que estaba y lo agitada que era su respiración.

—Sí.

Se despidieron de Edward y dieron las gracias a Alec que estaba reclamando su dinero al dueño del restaurante.

En cuanto se sentaron las dos en el asiento de atrás del taxi, Bella empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con el asa de su bolso.

—No tienes porqué contármelo, pero te confieso que tengo curiosidad —dijo Sue.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Bella, esforzándose por aparentar indiferencia, aunque sabía que no estaba engañando a nadie y menos a sí misma.

—Vamos, Bella. Ésta mañana cuando te pregunté por Edward Cullen, te di una maravillosa oportunidad de que me contases que le habías conocido anoche. Pero no dijiste nada.

Sue cogió la sudorosa mano de la joven entre las suyas hasta que Bella levantó los ojos y la miró.

—Las mujeres solemos ser, por naturaleza, más perspicaces que los hombres. Afortunadamente ninguno de los otros se ha dado cuenta de los mudos mensajes que se estuvieron intercambiando tú y ese diputado tan guapo cada vez que se miraban el uno al otro, pero yo sí. No pretendo censurarte, únicamente quiero prevenirte para que tengas cuidado. No hagas nada que pueda hacer que caigan sobre ti las críticas, algo que pueda poner en peligro tu reputación, por no hablar de la del F.I.E.D.

Bella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca haría algo tan estúpido, Sue, debes creerme.

—Ya sé que piensas que no lo harías. Puede que te parezca vieja y acabada, pero soy una mujer que no ha estado con su marido desde hace más de catorce años. Un hombre con el encanto de Edward Cullen podría tentar a una santa.

Bella desvió la mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventanilla del coche. Contempló con aire distraído la cúpula del Capitolio, que señalaba hacia el cielo como un dedo acusador.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo miércoles!

Besos,

Sarai


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me dejan sus comentarios, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia.

Miry, cariño espero que te recuperes pronto, se te extraña mucho por estos rumbos! Seguiremos al pendiente de tu salud, descansa y cuídate mucho, que aquí te estaremos esperando. Besos.

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

La sesión de la tarde se abrió con las aburridas y monótonas explicaciones de un General. Cuando el golpe del martillo dio por terminada la sesión por aquel día, todos los asistentes suspiraron aliviados.

Bella perdió de vista a Edward cuando éste abandonó la sala. La joven y las demás componentes del F.I.E.D. quedaron en encontrarse en Le Lion d' Or para tomar una exquisita cena.

—Nos lo merecemos después de haber aguantado dos horas al General Félix Adams.

Cada una se fue a su habitación cuando llegaron al hotel, Bella no tenía ninguna gana de que llegase la noche, como habría cabido esperar. Ni darse una ducha de agua bien caliente, ni arreglarse con esmero, ni ponerse su vestido de seda rojo la hicieron sentir el más mínimo entusiasmo por las horas que tenía por delante. Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, logró vencer su desánimo cuando se encontró con Sue en el vestíbulo.

La cena resultó ser excelente, el ambiente tranquilo y el servicio sin un fallo. Por tácito acuerdo, las mujeres que habían ido a cenar con Sue y Bella no hablaron de cómo se había desarrollado la sesión, ni especularon sobre sus resultados. Charlaron de modas, del último escándalo de Hollywood, de niños, de películas y libros, de dietas de adelgazamiento. Se rieron, imaginándose los comentarios de Vulturi si las viera en aquel restaurante de lujo.

Bella participó animadamente en la conversación y comió y bebió lo que consideró que debía comer y beber, pero cuando después de haberse despedido de las demás, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su habitación, se sintió agotada y deseosa de acostarse.

Toda la noche había estado absorta pensando en Edward. Lo volvió a ver en sus recuerdos como le había visto en el avión, cogiéndole solícitamente las manos, tranquilizándola. O como la noche anterior, con la gorra de botones y la bandeja apoyada en el hombro, riendo y bromeando. Entonces, se le vino a la mente, precisamente, lo que más deseaba olvidar: sus ojos, su boca apasionada, cálida y ansiosa, sus manos.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, tiró el bolso y la llave encima del tocador y colgó el abrigo en una silla.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —preguntó airadamente a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo—. Te estás torturando a ti misma, Bella.

Mientras se desvestía sentía como si sus miembros fueran de plomo. Por fin, después de lavarse, darse crema y cepillarse el pelo, se metió en la cama. Iba a coger el despertador cuando sonó el teléfono. Se levantó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Sí? —dijo bruscamente.

_—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?_

—¡Rose! Hola.

Ignoró el malestar que sentía y lo atribuyó a que había cenado demasiado.

_—Pareces cansada_ —comentó Rosalie.

—¿Sí? No me extraña. Es que… bueno… no dormí bien anoche y hoy ha sido un día horrible. Esa sala del Congreso tiene unas paredes que parece que se te van a caer encima cuando llevas un rato allí. Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Va todo bien?

_—Muy bien. Emmett consiguió llevarme a cenar anoche con dos patrocinadores. Tenías que haber visto a sus esposas. Socias fundadoras de la Asociación del Visón y el pelo teñido de la América pueblerina. Y Emmett resultó tan lerdo como siempre._

Emmett McCarthy era uno de los vendedores de más éxito de la cadena de televisión. Él solo vendía más espacios para publicidad que todos los otros vendedores juntos.

—Rose, no me engañas. Le adoras.

Su amiga suspiró teatralmente.

_—Sospecho que es maravilloso únicamente si no hay alguien más cerca, y si no tienes absolutamente nada mejor que hacer._

Bella se echó a reír a pesar de su pésimo humor, Rosalie tenía el don de levantarle el ánimo en los días más adversos.

_—Oye, aquí los periódicos no hablan más que de que Edward Cullen forma parte de la comisión… Yo no lo sabía, ¿y tú?_

—Hasta que no llegué aquí, no.

_—¿Y bien?_

—Y bien, ¿qué?

_—Demonios, Bella. ¿Me vas a hacer que te lo saque a la fuerza? ¿Le has conocido ya?_

—Sí.

_—¿Y…?_

—¿Y qué?

El resoplido que dio Rosalie hizo que Bella apartara la cabeza del auricular.

—Vas a fundir los cables si sigues así.

_—No seas tan remilgada conmigo_ —replicó la rubia malhumoradamente—_. ¿Qué piensas de Cullen?_

—Sé muy poco de él. Apenas le conozco, Rose.

_—¡Por todos los diablos! Tú sabes que es el hombre más bueno que se nos ha puesto a tiro en mucho tiempo. Con sólo que le hayas mirado una vez tienes que haberte dado cuenta. A mí, desde luego, me gustaría hacerle otra cosa en vez de mirarle._

—¡Rose, por Dios!

Bella sabía que, a pesar de su aspecto angelical, su amiga era capaz de soltar una sarta de obscenidades que hubieran hecho palidecer a un rudo marinero. Y no por conocerla bien dejaba de escandalizarse.

—¿Cuándo le conociste? —preguntó Bella.

_—En realidad no le llegué a conocer. Coincidimos en una fiesta el verano pasado. Yo sabía que él estaba allí, pero lo que se dice conocer, no le conocí. Sale con esa que se apellida Robins. Ya sabes, la que se casó con aquel viejo tan simpático que murió tan oportunamente apenas seis meses después de la boda y que la dejó todo su respetable dinero, la casa de Garden District, la plantación de algodón de Mississipi y su Compañía Aérea._

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Edward y Jane Robins? ¿Habría oído bien? Le sorprendió darse cuenta de cuánto le dolía el imaginarse a Edward con aquella llamativa viuda alegre, cuyos encantos eran tan codiciados.

_—¿Sigues ahí?_ —inquirió Rosalie al ver que Bella no contestaba nada.

—S-Sí. Es que estoy muy cansada, Rose. Gracias por llamarme, pero es que, de verdad, necesito dormir.

_—Chica, ¿estás bien? Te encuentro muy rara. ¿Marcha todo bien?_

Rosalie ya no estaba bromeando, Bella sabía que su tono de preocupación era sincero.

—Sí —repuso, dando un suspiro—. Estupendamente, ya sabes, pero es que no quiero aburrirte hablándote del F.I.E.D.

_—Ah, es eso. Bueno, esa es la razón del viaje, ¿no? Además, ya sabes lo que opino de ello, así que no seguiré con el tema._

—Gracias.

_—De todos modos, no te haría daño que echaras una canita al aire mientras estás ahí. Vete a una película clasificada con tres equis y siéntate al lado de un tipo realmente pervertido. O ten una aventura apasionada o brutal con un dictador de algún país decadente y maravilloso que haya ido ahí de visita turística._

—Adiós —se despidió la castaña con voz monótona.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

_—Puritana. Adiós._

Sin decir nada más, Rose colgó. Bella sonrió y colgó también. No se dio ni cuenta de cuándo apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, al principio no se percató de que habían pasado varias horas. Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad el aparato y por fin lo encontró, aunque se equivocó dos veces antes de ponerse el auricular junto al oído.

—Diga.

_—Buenos días._

Abrió de golpe los ojos. Qué manera tan deliciosa de despertarse, oyendo la voz de un hombre, la voz de aquel hombre.

—¿Ya es de día? —preguntó la joven.

_—¿Te he despertado?_

—No —contestó ella, dando un bostezo—, he tenido que levantarme a coger el teléfono.

_—Muy graciosa._

—Que va, es demasiado temprano para bromear. ¿Qué hora es?

_—Las siete._

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó con voz quejumbrosa—. Me he quedado dormida.

_—¿Y qué más da? La sesión no se abre hasta las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra._

—Ya lo sé. Es que estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar y me siento una vaga cuando duermo hasta tarde.

_—¿A qué hora sueles levantarte?_

—A las cinco.

_—¡Uf! ¿Por qué?_

—Porque para las seis y media tengo que estar ya en el helicóptero. Esa es la hora punta, ¿no te acuerdas?

_—Te he llamado sólo porque ayer no me despedí de ti. Tenía un montón de trabajo que hacer en la oficina. Sabía que de otro modo, no podría hablar contigo a solas._

—Fui a cenar con las otras mujeres del F.I.E.D. anoche. —¿Con quién habría cenado él?—. Cuando volví, estaba agotada —añadió ella—. Me dormí en cuanto me metí en la cama.

_—Necesitabas descansar. Hoy te espera otro día duro._

—Sí.

Siguió un silencio lleno de todas las cosas que quedaban por decir. Las palabras que se habían callado flotaban entre ellos, pendiendo de aquella línea que les comunicaba, suplicando que las pronunciaran.

_—Bueno, hasta luego entonces_ —comentó Edward.

Pero aquello no era ni mucho menos lo que habría querido decir.

—Hasta luego.

¿Es que su cerebro no le daba para más?

No hacía más que repetir las palabras como un papagayo.

_—Adiós._

Un profundo suspiro.

—Adiós.

Otro profundo suspiro en respuesta.

_—¿Bella?_

—¿Sí?

_—Cuando estés sentada hoy detrás de la mesa, toda seria y recatada, quiero que sepas que habrá un hombre en la sala que estará deseando abrazarte._

Un ruido sordo y de nuevo el silencio.

Las sesiones se prolongaron durante ocho días y medio.

Durante las horas que tuvieron que pasar encerrados en la sala, la joven evitó cualquier encuentro con Edward, ya fuera casual o no. Aparentemente también él había decidido que cualquier contacto con ella podía ser negativo, ya que no hizo ningún intento de acercarse a la joven.

Parecían dos desconocidos, indiferentes el uno con el otro, pero bajo la superficie de aquella indiferencia palpitaba una asfixiante realidad.

Los gestos de Edward fueron haciéndose más encantadoramente familiares. Sus elegantes corbatas raramente permanecían anudadas más de una hora. Con dedos inquietos e impacientes tiraba repetidamente del nudo hasta que lo desataba. Después se soltaba el botón del cuello de la camisa.

Apoyaba el codo en el brazo de la silla. Descansaba la barbilla en el pulgar, mientras que tres dedos le tapaban la boca y un cuarto estaba pegado a su mejilla.

Escuchaba sin perder detalle, observaba atentamente y tomaba rápidas notas.

Miraba a Bella.

Una de las veces, su insistente mirada se hizo tan irresistible que la joven, haciendo acopio de valor, aunque cometiendo también una imprudencia, no quiso apartar los ojos. Entonces sintió que le faltaba la respiración, que las manos se le humedecían y su corazón pareció querer salirse del pecho. Supo, al mirar a los ojos de Edward, que sus pensamientos ya no se concentraban en lo que estaba diciendo en aquel momento, sino en ella.

Edward levantó el dedo que tenía apoyado en la mejilla, haciéndole un silencioso saludo. El movimiento fue tan sutil que nadie lo vio, excepto Bella, que respondió a él con un breve parpadeo. El mensaje era mucho más que un simple hola. Decía: "Me gustaría poder hablar contigo. Me gustaría que en éste preciso momento no estuviéramos precisamente en éste sitio y haciendo lo que estamos haciendo. Me gustaría..."

Muchas otras cosas que eran imposibles.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, al levantar la sesión para comer, Eleazar dijo que podían descansar aquella tarde y todo el día siguiente.

—Hemos tenido tres días llenos de discusiones. Ahora creo que necesitamos tiempo para poner en orden lo que hemos oído, para valorar nuestras opiniones, antes de la discusión final.

Cuando la moción fue aprobada por unanimidad, dio un golpe con el martillo y la sesión se dio por terminada.

—¡Qué alivio! —dijo Sue encantada—. Necesito un día para arreglarme el pelo y las uñas y, además, me estoy quedando sin dinero y tengo que ir al banco. ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Te apetece ir de compras ésta tarde?

Bella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Creo que no, Sue, pero estoy segura de que alguna de las otras querrá ir contigo. Ahora, si no les importa, voy a meterme en mi habitación y me voy a tumbar a leer un libro o a dormir la siesta.

Sue se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a su amiga.

—Entonces, me despido de ti hasta la cena.

Bella se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego dijo:

—Vale, llámame cuando vuelvas al hotel.

Sue se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir miró preocupadamente a Bella. Antes de que a la joven le diera tiempo a preguntarse por qué, sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Edward estaba junto a ella, sonriendo tan ampliamente, tan alegre y tan abiertamente que daba a entender que entre ellos existía una gran intimidad.

—Señora Williams —dijo rápidamente—. No he tenido ocasión de hablar con usted desde que nos vimos el otro día en el restaurante. Espero que no le estén resultando demasiado aburridas las sesiones.

—En absoluto, señor Cullen, más o menos ya suponía que las cosas iban a ir despacio. Creo que eso es una ventaja para nosotros, ya que así ustedes sopesarán la cuestión cuidadosamente.

Él asintió con aire de profunda concentración, como si la joven estuviera exponiendo algo de gran importancia. Luego, se acercó más a ella. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz tan baja que la muchacha apenas le oyó:

—¿Cómo te encuentras realmente?

—Bien.

—Tengo que asistir a una maldita recepción que da esta noche la Embajada Francesa. Me han dicho que podía llevar a una compañera si quería. Si quieres considerar...

No llegó a completar la invitación, pero la joven dedujo el resto.

—No, Edward —murmuró—, ya sabes que eso no sería prudente.

Su severa expresión habría sido perfectamente adecuada para el tema que deberían haber estado discutiendo, la cuestión de los desaparecidos.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó él tristemente—. Bueno, esperemos que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible para todos, señora Williams —añadió elevando la voz y alargando la mano para estrechar la de la joven. Los dos cerraron los ojos al estrecharse la mano y, durante un instante, el resto del mundo desapareció, aunque al instante siguiente todo volvió a ser como siempre.

—¡Eh, Cullen! —dijo Alec Van Dorf—. Me preguntaba si querría usted hacer alguna declaración.

—Claro, Alec —contestó—. Disfrute de su tiempo libre, señora Williams —añadió.

—Gracias. Eso espero. Señor Van Dorf...

La joven se despidió de los dos hombres y se marchó. Sentía las piernas como si fueran de plomo. Llegó a la habitación e inmediatamente se echó a dormir.

No se despertó hasta que Sue llamó a la puerta varias horas después. Decidieron quedarse en el hotel a comer, debido a lo mal que estaba el tiempo.

Una vez terminaron, Sue le dijo de pronto:

—Me he comprado un traje. ¿Por qué no subes conmigo y me lo pruebo a ver qué te parece? Además, esta noche ponen una película muy vieja, de Robert Taylor y Barbara Stanwyck. Claro que tú seguramente ni te acuerdas de ellos.

Bella se echó a reír.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¿Pero no te importa que me quede contigo?

Odiaba la idea de volver a su habitación. Después de la siesta sabía que tardaría horas en poder volver a dormirse.

—Qué va, me encantaría. Y ahora vamos a portarnos mal de verdad y a pedir que nos suban una botella de vino —añadió jovialmente.

Horas después, Bella se sentía achispada. Había bebido demasiadas copas de vino mientras veían la película. Un melodrama en blanco y negro, romántico y sentimental. Sue y ella se habían reído como colegialas debido al vino y habían llorado mucho con la tierna historia de amor. La joven dejó a Sue bostezando con aire soñoliento y se dirigió, haciendo eses por el pasillo, hacia el ascensor.

Las puertas se abrieron con un chasquido. Bella ahogó un gemido cuando vio a Edward apoyado contra el fondo del ascensor. Al verla, abandonó su indolente postura y adoptó una actitud vigilante y tensa. Luego, su cara se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y dijo:

—¿Subes?

Cuando la vio dudar y que miraba temerosamente a su alrededor, añadió:

—Nadie puede culparnos por encontrarnos casualmente en el ascensor cuando nos alojamos en el mismo hotel. Además, ¿qué puede pasar en un ascensor?

Estaba tomándole el pelo, pero Bella bajó los ojos al suelo de una forma instintiva, pero llena de indignación.

—Olvídalo —gruñó él—. Entra.

La joven obedeció y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, encerrándoles a los dos, separándoles del resto del mundo, creando su propio universo.

La joven se aclaró la garganta y preguntó tímidamente:

—¿Qué tal ha estado la fiesta?

—Llena de ruido, de humo y de gente.

A él le importaba un comino la fiesta, casi no se acordaba, a pesar que tan sólo había estado unos minutos en ella. Había pasado un rato horrible, comiendo sabrosos canapés y preguntándose todo el tiempo cuál sería el plato favorito de Bella, anhelando poder compartir con ella un sándwich y una bolsa de palomitas de maíz junto al fuego de una chimenea, en una playa, en una cama…

Quizá había bebido demasiado alcohol, preguntándose si a la muchacha le gustaría el vino blanco frío. Mientras escuchaba la voz chillona de la mujer rolliza y enjoyada de un diplomático extranjero, veía la boca de Bella, brillante y húmeda por el vino. Y se imaginaba a la muchacha quitándose con la lengua doradas gotitas de los labios.

—Ya estás en casa —dijo Bella suavemente.

El ascensor había subido hasta el último piso y las puertas se habían abierto. Al fondo del pasillo estaba su apartamento, frío y desolado. La única persona en la que Edward habría encontrado calor y consuelo aquella noche estaba de pie delante de él, mirándole con aire absorto.

—¿De dónde venías ahora?

—De la habitación de Sue. Hemos estado viendo una película muy vieja en la tele y nos hemos bebido una botella de vino.

—¿Tinto o blanco?

La joven cerró los ojos como si lo estuviera saboreando.

—Dorado —murmuró.

Sin poder evitarlo, apretó el botón del séptimo piso y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te acompaño hasta tu piso —habló Edward a modo de explicación.

—No deberíamos hacerlo.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Bella desvió la mirada, sintiéndose herida por la sequedad de su tono.

—Lo siento —dijo con aire compungido—. No estoy enfadado contigo, es que...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella.

Cuanto menos hablara, mejor.

El ascensor se detuvo en la séptima planta y las puertas se abrieron, pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera salir, Edward apretó otro botón. Ella no se había fijado en cuál ni le importaba. Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

—Edward...

—Te recogeré mañana por la mañana delante del hotel. A las diez en punto. Lleva ropa de calle.

—No puedo —protestó ella negando con la cabeza.

—¿No puedes llevar ropa de calle? —inquirió con tono burlón.

La joven vio su sonrisa personal, la que hacía más profundo el hoyuelo e iluminaba sus ojos, haciendo que pareciesen más claros.

—No puedo quedar contigo.

—Claro que sí.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Edward y la joven se quedaron sorprendidos al ver afuera una pareja de mediana edad. Casi se habían olvidado que no estaban solos en el mundo.

—Buenas noches —saludó Edward amablemente—. ¿Qué piso?

—Tercero —repuso el hombre

Edward apretó el botón y se apoyó indolentemente contra la pared del ascensor como si estuviera allí por pura casualidad.

—¿Son ustedes de afuera? —preguntó.

—Sí, somos de Las Cruces, Nuevo México —contestó el hombre.

La mujer se había quedado mirando el desordenado aspecto de Edward. Después miró con aire de sospecha a Bella, que sonreía forzadamente y se cogió del brazo de su marido, como buscando que la protegiera de aquella gente inmoral de las grandes ciudades.

—Ah, hay una buena Universidad en Las Cruces —mencionó el cobrizo.

—La universidad de Nuevo México —señaló el hombre orgullosamente.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Edward, chasqueando los dedos.

Bella habría podido estrangularle. Edward estaba disfrutando.

El ascensor se paró en el tercer piso y la pareja salió.

—Que tengan una estancia agradable —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo...

—No, yo te estaba diciendo que no puedo ir a ninguna parte contigo, Edward.

—Tenemos el día libre. Demos un paseo. Los dos hemos estado encerrados en esa habitación mal ventilada demasiados días, esto empieza a atacarme los nervios y, si me lo permites, estás un poco paliducha.

En realidad, lo cierto era lo contrario. La joven tenía las mejillas arreboladas de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar y del vino que había ingerido. Los ojos los tenía muy abiertos y brillantes, debido al sueño que había descabezado por la tarde y lo a gusto que había llorado con la película. Llevaba el pelo seductoramente desordenado. Nunca había estado más guapa ni más atractiva.

Edward tenía los ojos fijos en su boca. Bella la abrió con la intención de discutir, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, que sin la ayuda de ningún brillo artificial, relucían como cubiertos de suave rocío. Edward sintió ardiente deseos de beber en ellos.

—¿No podemos ser como dos amigos que pasarán unas horas juntos haciéndose compañía el uno al otro?

No eran amigos ni lo podrían ser nunca, los dos lo sabían.

No hablaron, solamente se miraron el uno al otro, diciéndose más con aquel silencio que lo que hubieran podido expresar con palabras. En aquel momento el ascensor llegó al piso de Bella y las puertas se abrieron.

—Mañana a las diez en punto.

—Alguien, cualquiera, podría vernos. Van Dorf...

Sus objeciones no querían decir nada. A ninguno de los dos les cabía ninguna duda que iba a ir a encontrarse con él.

—Nadie se va a dar cuenta. He pedido prestado el coche a un amigo. Es un Datsun gris metálico. Daré la vuelta al edificio hasta que salgas a K. Street. No vayas mirando con aire furtivo o culpable, únicamente abre la puerta del coche y sube.

—Edward...

—Buenas noches.

Le puso un dedo en el pecho y la empujó suavemente, haciéndola salir del ascensor. No estaba intentando deshacerse de ella, estaba apartando de sí la intención de cometer un acto delictivo. Soltó el botón y las puertas se cerraron.

Durante unos minutos, Bella se quedó mirando fijamente las puertas del ascensor, sin verlas, sin ver nada. Se dirigió a su habitación con aire de aturdimiento, ya había empezado a darle vueltas al dilema de qué se pondría al día siguiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo miércoles!

Besos,

Sarai


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia.

Las gracias a Esmeralda, que me hizo favor de subir los capis y pasar por los grupos dejando la actu, no hubiésemos tenido capis sin ella, te lo agradezco mucho. Besos

Sin más, las dejo para que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO **

Se puso unos pantalones grises de paño, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y una chaqueta de punto de espiga que hacía juego. Unas botas de piel negras le mantendrían los pies calentitos, ya que el tiempo era frío y lluvioso y todavía no permitía que la primavera fuese inminente.

La joven no tenía ni idea de adónde la iba a llevar Edward, así que quiso estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. A las diez menos cinco cogió el abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando cruzó el atestado vestíbulo, con lo que ella esperaba que pareciera un aire de total indiferencia, el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Nada más llegar a la puerta vio un pequeño y elegante Datsun de color gris metálico que avanzaba despacio junto a la acera. Empujó la puerta contra el fuerte viento y salió como un rayo. Después, inclinó la cabeza para asegurarse que era Edward el que estaba al volante del coche y abrió la puerta.

Los dos se echaron a reír cuando se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

—Has llegado en punto.

—La puntualidad es una de mis virtudes. ¿Cuántas veces has dado la vuelta al edificio?

—Tres. La impaciencia es uno de mis vicios.

Los dos se echaron a reír otra vez por el mero placer de estar juntos a solas. Edward lamentó que el semáforo se pusiera verde y le obligara a prestar atención a la carretera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó Bella despreocupadamente.

—A Mount Vermont.

—¡A Mount Vermont! —exclamó ella mirando la llovizna que salpicaba los cristales de las ventanillas, y los bajos y amenazadores nubarrones—. ¿Hoy? ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir a Mount Vermont en un día como hoy?

Edward paró el coche en otro semáforo antes de contestar. Luego, se volvió hacia la muchacha y le dio un pellizco en la nariz.

—A nadie. Precisamente por eso vamos nosotros.

La joven reconoció su astucia con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Por algo es usted un candidato al Senado, señor Cullen. Es usted realmente brillante.

—Algunas veces soy tan listo que da miedo —se jactó él, recibiendo un codazo como castigo.

La joven le dejó tranquilo mientras él sorteaba el tráfico por Constitution Avenue y avanzaba hacia el monumento a Lincoln. Dobló el abrigo y lo puso detrás del asiento, colocó el bolso debajo de las piernas y puso la radio en una emisora que les resultase agradable a los dos.

Cruzaron el río Potomac por el puente de Arlington y siguieron por la autopista que bordeaba el río, en dirección a la finca que había sido propiedad de George Washington. Los árboles que había a lo largo de la carretera estaban todavía sin hojas y hacían recordar que aún era invierno.

—Esto se pondrá precioso dentro de unas pocas semanas, cuando todo empiece a florecer —comentó Bella con aire pensativo.

—Sí, me encanta mi casa cuando todo está florecido. Tenemos azaleas por todas partes. Hemos contratado a un hombre cuya única responsabilidad es cuidar de las flores.

—¿Hemos?

—Bueno, eso no es totalmente exacto. Todavía sigo pensando en la casa grande como si mis padres continuaran viviendo en ella, pero hace ya varios años que se mudaron a una casa más pequeña, situada en el otro extremo de nuestra finca. Aparentemente, el motivo de mi mudanza, fue evitar que mi padre tuviera que subir escaleras, pero yo creo que fue para hacer que me sintiera aislado en aquel caserón y para proporcionarme un incentivo que me animase a buscar una esposa y a empezar a darles nietos.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—No he encontrado a ninguna mujer que me importara lo suficiente como para compartir mi vida con ella.

Apartó los ojos de la carretera y, mirando a la joven, añadió:

—Cuando al fin la encuentre, lucharé como un loco para llevarla a aquella casa conmigo.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó los puños contra su regazo, desviando la mirada para no ver la irresistible fuerza de los ojos de Edward.

—¿Cómo es tu casa? ¿Es de antes de la guerra civil?

—No, los Cullen teníamos una casa que había pertenecido a nuestros antepasados, pero el Ejército de la Unión la destruyó durante la guerra. Hasta 1912 no nos recuperamos de nuestras pérdidas y pudimos construir otra. A mí me encanta, pero no quiero hablarte más de ella, quiero que la veas tú misma algún día.

—¿Está en Baton Rouge?

—A veinte millas de allí.

—¿Cuánto terreno tiene?

—Lo suficiente como para que sea rentable cultivar la tierra y criar unos pocos caballos.

—¿Está usted eludiendo mis preguntas? ¿No me da respuestas claras, señor Cullen? Sin duda tiene un talento innato para tratar con periodistas.

—Me has descubierto —dijo él echándose a reír.

Bella no quiso insistir más en el tema y él no le dio más datos. Evidentemente se sentía algo avergonzado por el bienestar económico de que disfrutaba su familia. Aquél había sido el objeto de ataque de editoriales nada agradables.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio. Cuando entraron en la zona de estacionamiento, vieron que sólo había unos pocos coches más. Dónde solía haber docenas de autobuses de excursionistas, aquel día sólo había uno.

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió Edward—. ¿Qué te había dicho?

—Vamos a tener el sitio casi para nosotros solos. Dudo mucho que George Washington y su mujer tuvieran alguna vez algo tan bueno.

Le acarició la barbilla y, cogiendo el abrigo de detrás del asiento, salió del coche. Luego le abrió la puerta y le sostuvo el abrigo, apoyándole suavemente las manos en los hombros mientras la joven se lo ponía. Después, la cogió del codo y la condujo hasta la taquilla.

La mujer de la ventanilla, les dijo:

—La verdad es que no han elegido ustedes un día muy bueno para visitarnos, pero espero que aguanten la lluvia y vean las dependencias también. Las visitas empiezan cada veinte minutos más o menos. No observamos un horario rígido, excepto en verano, que estamos llenos. Hay un grupo que está esperando para entrar en la casa, pueden unirse a él. Enseguida irá un guía.

—Gracias —dijo Edward mostrando su famosa sonrisa—. Yo quería venir en un día de sol, pero mi hermana sólo podía venir hoy.

Bella le miró con cara de estupefacción y se quedó con la boca abierta como una tonta.

Se despidieron de la mujer y Edward echó a andar con aire de total despreocupación.

—¡Estás loco! —le dijo Bella en voz baja.

Edward no la miró, estaba muy ocupado sacando el paraguas plegable del bolsillo. Apretó un botón y se abrió con un sonoro chasquido.

—¿De verdad piensas que la gente se va a creer que soy tu hermana?

Edward la miró, mientras cuidaba que el paraguas les protegiera de la fina llovizna. La observó detenidamente y dijo:

—No, sospecho que no. Será mejor que ensayemos nuestro papel. Venga, coge el paraguas.

La chica lo cogió, mirándole llena de sorpresa.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó él cogiéndola de los hombros—. ¡Mira en qué chica tan preciosa te has convertido! Déjame que te vea.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó largamente en la boca.

Atónita ante aquella representación, Bella no se movió, dejando que le abriera el abrigo y le apartara las solapas de la chaqueta para mirar admirativamente su pecho.

—Nunca hubiera sospechado, cuando te veía todo brazos, piernas y pecho plano, que estuvieras tan encantadoramente rellenita.

Enfadada, Bella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera regañarle, él dijo rápidamente:

—Estás bien con cualquier color, ¿lo sabías?

Edward hizo que su tono de broma tomara un sentido distinto y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Estás maravillosa de negro. También me gustas con el verde que llevabas en el avión.

Y añadió con voz enronquecida:

—Y estás deliciosa de amarillo. ¿Hay algún color en el arco iris que oscurezca el de tus ojos, o que haga que tu tez parezca cetrina o que tu pelo carezca de vida?

Le recorrió con el dedo la curva de la mandíbula. La joven se vio reflejada en la profundidad de sus ojos miel y se sobresaltó ante la expresión de ansiedad que vio en su cara. No debía dejarle que estuviese tan cerca de ella, pero no quería destruir aquellos momentos haciéndoselo notar.

Un grupo de gente apareció andando apresuradamente por el sendero y Edward se apartó de ella.

—Vámonos, hermanita —murmuró.

Cogiéndole el paraguas, llevó a la joven hacia donde estaba el pequeño grupo de turistas, que esperaban al pie de la colina sobre la que se levantaba la majestuosa casa.

Al poco rato apareció el guía. Se veía que sus explicaciones estaban muy ensayadas, pero, afortunadamente, hablaba con gran sencillez y amenidad. Como el resto del grupo, Bella y Edward, le escucharon con atención. Subieron escaleras, contemplaron habitaciones acordonadas y se fijaron en lo que debían fijarse. aunque sabían que después no se acordarían de nada.

Cuando acabó la visita a la casa, el guía les invitó a ver las dependencias y los jardines. La mayoría de la gente fue a las caballerizas o a la cocina, pero Edward y Bella se dirigieron a un pequeño edificio que guardaba objetos personales de los Washington.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez —dijo Bella—, que si llegas a presidente, dos siglos después la gente recorrerá tu casa, mirando cosas como tu máquina de afeitar?

—Uso maquinillas desechables, pero recuérdame que tenga siempre limpia la dentadura postiza.

Los dos se echaron a reír y él le dio un abrazo lleno de naturalidad.

Se acercaron a la tumba en la que el matrimonio Washington estaba enterrado. Edward dijo en voz baja:

—¿Sabías que se rumoreó que Washington estaba enamorado de la mujer de otro hombre?

—Sí —inquirió Bella con voz entrecortada.

—Sí. Eso dicen.

—Qué trágico.

—Quizá no —replicó Edward—. El amor que sentía por esa mujer puede que haya sido algo muy especial. La verdad es que es algo que no hace disminuir en nada lo que hizo por su país. No veo que importe mucho.

—Ahora no —repuso Bella—, pero entonces, mientras ocurría, puede que les hubiera importado mucho a las personas que se vieron afectadas.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente, agitando el pelo de la joven, y dijo:

—Sospecho que tienes razón.

Se alejaron de la tumba y volvieron al edificio principal. Tratando que los dos olvidaran los tristes pensamientos que había suscitado ese lugar en particular, Edward propuso que tomaran un aperitivo antes de regresar.

—Creo que el restaurante de aquí no es demasiado malo. Y, desde luego, no necesitamos reservar mesa —añadió, abriendo la puerta y entrando con la joven en el comedor, que estaba casi desierto.

Edward condujo a Bella a una mesa, colocada al lado de una ventana desde la que se veía los jardines.

Una camarera vestida con un traje de la época colonial les dio la bienvenida y se apresuró a servirles. Después de una sabrosa comida, el cobrizo volvió a llamar a la camarera.

—Nos gustaría tomar postre. ¿Qué tienen?

—Nuestra especialidad son los pasteles caseros. De cerezas, manzana y nueces.

—Estupendo. Tráiganos dos trozos del de cerezas.

—No, yo quiero del de nueces —intervino Bella.

Edward la miró con fingida sorpresa:

—No puedes venir a la casa de George Washington y no comer pastel de cerezas, es antiamericano.

La joven se echó a reír, pero le dijo a la camarera:

—De nueces, por favor.

—Vale —repuso él malhumoradamente—. Y queremos también dos bolas de helado de vainilla cada uno.

—No, yo quiero nata batida en el mío.

Él se volvió y se quedó mirando.

—¿Quién lo está pidiendo, tú o yo?

Bella y la camarera se rieron de su expresión ceñuda.

—No me has preguntado qué es lo que quería, y quiero nata batida.

Edward movió la cabeza con gesto de frustración y después preguntó con exagerada amabilidad:

—¿Café?

—Té —replicó ella.

La camarera, con el lápiz colgándole de la libreta, se desternillaba de risa.

—¿Con leche?

—No.

—Sí —contestó Bella a la vez.

Edward miró a la camarera y le dijo, en un aparte:

—Se cree una mujer liberada.

La camarera se inclinó hacia él y replicó:

—Me gusta ver matrimonios en los que cada cónyuge se considera un individuo independiente.

Después se alejó rápidamente, haciendo que la falda de su vestido oscilase al andar.

Bella se miró fijamente la mano izquierda, en uno de cuyos dedos tenía una alianza de oro. Había sido un error bastante lógico. De pronto vio que la mano de Edward se cerraba sobre la suya.

—Cree que estamos casados —dijo él en voz baja—. Así que, mientras crea eso y no nos reconozca a ninguno de los dos, supongo que no importa que nos cojamos de la mano.

Se la apretó un poco y sus largos dedos se entrelazaron con los de la joven.

—Supongo que sí —repuso Bella, apretándole también la mano.

—Acabo de fijarme por primera vez en que tienes las orejas perforadas —comentó Edward—. ¿Te dolió?

—Un montón.

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no llegó a reírse en alto.

—Nunca podría llegar a ser un político, señorita Swan, es usted demasiado sincera.

Señorita Swan, no señora Williams. Allí, estando con él y en aquel momento, era la señorita Swan.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz de debajo del ojo?

—¿Es desagradable? Tendré que hacerme la cirugía.

—¡No te atrevas! Es...

Estaba a punto de decir que era preciosa, pero se contuvo por miedo a que él le ofendiese un adjetivo tan femenino. Edward enarcó las cejas y la miró interrogativamente.

—Te da un aire de corsario —añadió ella por fin.

—Es que soy un auténtico bucanero. De hecho, hubo un Cullen aún más pendenciero, que estuvo complicado con los Laffite.

—Sí, te veo como un pirata.

—Quizá debería haberme hecho un agujero en las orejas, bueno no, sólo en una, eso sería mucho más... propio de un pirata.

Todavía se estaban riendo cuando la camarera posó la bandeja encima de la mesa.

—¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó Edward cuando acabaron de comer el postre.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Apenas puedo respirar —contestó Bella.

—¿Quieres echar una carrera hasta el coche y quemar unas pocas de esas calorías?

—Tendré mucha suerte si consigo andar aunque sea como un pato —admitió ella, cuando Edward le acercó el abrigo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del calor del restaurante al frío del exterior. Se salpicaron al pisar los charcos cuando fueron corriendo hasta el coche. En todo el día no había llovido con tanta fuerza.

El motor del coche estaba frío y fue necesario algo de paciencia para arrancarlo. Por fin se puso en marcha con un zumbido y Edward llevó el automóvil hasta la autopista.

—Llueve de verdad —dijo Bella con aire preocupado.

Ya llevaban recorridas unas cuantas millas bajo una auténtica cortina de agua. Incluso a pesar del ritmo rápido e insistente con que se movían los limpiaparabrisas, la carretera quedaba borrada por un verdadero muro de agua.

—Es una locura intentar conducir así. Creo que hay por aquí...

Su voz se apagó mientras recorrían con los ojos la orilla de la carretera, mirando a través del empañado cristal del parabrisas. Redujo lo suficiente la velocidad como para dar la vuelta y meterse por una carretera secundaria.

—Vamos a pararnos aquí hasta que llueva menos.

Se internaron por la carretera secundaria y el coche fue dando tumbos un buen rato hasta que Edward frenó. Se detuvo bajo las protectoras ramas de un roble y apagó el motor. La música de la radio cesó bruscamente. Los limpiaparabrisas interrumpieron su golpeteo. El zumbido del motor dejó de oírse. Sólo continuaba la lluvia.

Edward se volvió hacia la joven y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres el abrigo?

—No, creo que la calefacción ha estado encendida lo suficiente como para caldear el coche.

—Si te entra frío, dímelo. Puedo darte el abrigo o encender el motor un rato.

Le acarició el brazo y luego le cogió la mano, dándole un suave masaje.

—Tienes la mano helada.

—Ya lo sé. Siempre las tengo así. —Sonrió.

—Mételas en los bolsillos.

—No servirá de nada.

—Entonces, mételas en mis bolsillos —replicó él medio en broma.

—¿Cómo te ibas a calentar las tuyas?

Edward miró con ojos brillantes y contestó con un ronco murmullo:

—Se me ha ocurrido una forma.

Juntó los dedos con los de la chica y se los fue apretando uno por uno. Bella observó el contraste entre aquella mano salpicada de vello y la suya, tan frágil. Después, acercó la mano hasta su boca e hizo que las puntas de los dedos le rozaran los labios.

—Si tenía que conocer a la mujer de un desaparecido en acción de guerra en un avión, ¿por qué ha tenido que ser como tú? ¿Por qué tú?

Le pasó la boca por la palma de la mano, besándosela suavemente.

—No deberías decir...

—¡Shhh! Ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa, al menos déjame hablar.

Le tocó la mano con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que a la joven se le cortara la respiración.

—Pero si no hubiera sido como tú, dudo que hubiera cruzado a todo correr el pasillo del avión para ir en tu auxilio, ¿no crees?

No pudo contestar, estaba sintiendo la lengua de Edward deslizarse entre sus dedos, pausadamente. Era algo demasiado sensual como para permitirlo, pero también demasiado maravilloso como para hacer que terminase. Edward le besó la mano y la miró a los ojos.

El aire del coche estaba impregnado de pasión insatisfecha. Sus respiraciones cubrían con un húmedo velo los cristales de las ventanillas. Edward se acercó más a ella, el roce de su ropa sonó como hojas arrastradas por una brisa de otoño. Todos los detalles parecían embellecidos.

Bella no recordaba haberse sentido tan indefensa nunca, estaba completamente segura que no había experimentado una sensación como aquella en toda su vida. Le parecía que estaba flotando, pero que una fuerte presión hacía que todo el cuerpo le doliera de deseo.

No supo que le necesitaba hasta que no se vio apartándole suavemente el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente y acariciándole la cicatriz que tenía debajo del ojo.

Solamente su nombre pronunciado como una palabra sagrada, flotaba entre los dos cuando Edward le acarició los labios con los suyos y fue un roce tan suave que si la joven hubiera cerrado los ojos, casi no lo habría notado, pero como le estaba mirando, se dio cuenta que se apartaba de ella. Se sintió llena de desilusión. Ansiaba conocer la cálida urgencia de su boca. Él había dicho que la impaciencia era uno de sus vicios, y ella deseaba ardientemente que le diese muestra de aquélla impaciencia.

Pero Edward no quiso precipitarse ni aprovecharse del estado de ánimo de la muchacha en aquel momento. Le cogió las manos y se las metió debajo de su jersey, apretándoselas contra el vello del pecho.

—Caliéntatelas en mí.

Se bajó el jersey y le cogió la cara entre las manos. La joven le acarició cautelosamente la piel, que estaba ardiendo y, cerrando los ojos, se atrevió a mover las manos en círculos cada vez más amplios. Él observaba atentamente su expresión. Vio como entreabría los labios y lanzaba un suspiro. Entonces, acercó rápidamente la boca, posándola con toda suavidad sobre la de Bella, aspirando el aliento que ella debajo escapar tan dulcemente.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios y luego le rozó ligeramente los dientes. Una ligera presión fue todo lo que ella necesitó para levantar aquella barrera. Edward exploró su boca con una lentitud llena de erotismo. Con la punta de la lengua supo encontrar y acariciar sensualmente los puntos necesarios para conseguir que la joven se aferrase a él.

De pronto, apartó la lengua y dejó que la chica siguiera. Ella, llena de indecisión y timidez, le hizo abrir los labios. Edward se quedó sorprendido por su inexperiencia, por la torpeza y la timidez con que le besaba, pero supo esperar a que los temblorosos movimientos de su lengua se convirtieran en caricias. Cuando le rozó el paladar, lanzó un gemido y estrechó a la joven contra sí.

Se apartó para coger aire y le dijo con voz ronca:

—No tengas nunca miedo de mí, Bella, no tienes por qué.

Había creído que su timidez era miedo.

—Ya, ya lo sé. No es eso. Es que… me temo que esto no es mi fuerte, era tan joven y fue hace tanto tiempo…

—Me gustas más precisamente por eso. Si supieras cuánto... Y ya aprenderás. Aprenderemos juntos.

Le bajo el cuello del jersey y la mordisqueó dulcemente hasta llegar a la oreja. Le hizo cosquillas en el lóbulo y le cogió el pendiente con los dientes. Los dos se echaron a reír, pero la risa de la chica se transformó en gemidos de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Edward en su oreja. Se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él.

La joven negó con la cabeza, aunque sin moverla apenas, para que él no apartase la boca.

¿Frío? Ella nunca tenía frío si estaba a su lado. Su boca era implacable. Nunca había imaginado que un hombre pudiera entender tan bien lo que una mujer quería… necesitaba. Edward parecía adivinar todos sus deseos eróticos. No era ansioso ni torpe. Absolutamente todos sus movimientos eran pausados y estaban dirigidos a hacerla sentir placer.

Las crecientes palpitaciones que sentía en la garganta la asustaron. Le dio miedo no poder seguir respirando. Seguía moviendo las manos nerviosamente por debajo del jersey del cobrizo, acariciándole la espalda, buscando algo a lo que asirse antes de caer al vacío.

Edward la volvió a besar aún más apasionadamente, con un ansia que quedaba suavizada por la delicadeza. Le acarició suavemente las mejillas y luego el cuello. Cuando bajó las manos para abrazarla, no pudo evitar rozarle los senos.

"Dios mío, ayúdame —rogó Edward en silencio—, no dejes que la acaricie. Si lo hago, ya no podré apartar las manos de ella".

Sintió la reacción apenas perceptible de la joven. Su respiración entrecortada le golpeó la boca como soplos de algodón. Dejó quietas las manos, esperándole. Le mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior.

Correspondiendo a su ansiedad, la joven murmuró algo incoherente y se incorporó para ofrecerse a sus manos.

Alentado por aquella respuesta, olvidó sus intenciones y comenzó a acariciarla. Los dos suspiraban de placer. Poco a poco, Bella se fue relajando y permitiendo que él avanzara más y más en su exploración. Se arrellanó en el asiento y, poniéndole las manos en la espalda, le acercó más a ella.

Edward la acarició suavemente. Con las manos fue aprendiendo cómo era su cuerpo. Le había quitado inmediatamente el sujetador, pero sabía que aquello no sería suficiente, ya que, cuando le rozó los pezones con los dedos, estos se pusieron erectos exigiendo su atención.

—¡Qué maravilla! —murmuró, apretando la cara contra aquella suavidad y aspirando profundamente su fragancia.

Le acarició con la boca y con la nariz, mientras con las manos continuaba su dulce tormento.

Después cerró los labios en torno a uno de los pezones.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó la joven, empujándole.

Él se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo del coche al incorporarse bruscamente.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó alarmado.

No, no era daño lo que sentía. Garrett la había acariciado, pero nunca había hecho algo tan excitante como lo que Edward acababa de hacerle. No se había sentido nunca como si la atravesara una flecha de placer, que se le clavase tan profundamente que llegase hasta lo más hondo de sus entrañas, abriendo allí una ardiente herida de deseo imposible de cerrar. Aquello la había asustado, espantado, aterrorizado.

Al ver el miedo reflejado en su cara, Edward se culpó por haberlo provocado. Negó con la cabeza con aire culpable y dijo:

—Perdóname, Bella, quería acariciarte, besarte.

Se quedó mirando hacia delante con tristeza y puso el coche en marcha. Las ruedas empezaron a girar, patinando al principio en la tierra mojada. Por fin, Edward consiguió sacar el coche de aquel barrizal y condujo hasta salir otra vez a la autopista.

La lluvia había cedido y se había convertido en una ligera llovizna. Los limpiaparabrisas se movían incesantemente de un lado para otro. Su monótono vaivén era lo único que se oía en el coche.

Cuando se aproximaban a la ciudad, maldijo la lentitud con que avanzaba la caravana que se había formado en aquella hora punta.

Paró el coche delante del hotel con un chirrido de frenos. Se quedó un largo rato mirando a la joven, sorprendiéndose al ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos y que la boca se le torcía con la emoción.

—Bella...

—Ha sido un día maravilloso, Edward, perdóname por...

No habían sido sus caricias lo que la había asustado, sino sus deseos de que no cesasen nunca.

Antes que él pudiera contestar, Bella se bajó del coche y echó a correr hacia el hotel.

No sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había entrado en aquella habitación fría y solitaria y se había quitado la ropa, que seguía en el mismo sitio en que la había dejado caer, para meterse después en el falso santuario de aquella cama. Convencida que necesitaba descansar intentó dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

No podía librarse del torbellino de indecisión y culpabilidad que bullía en su cabeza; culpabilidad por haber traicionado a Garrett, si no de obra, sí de pensamiento, culpabilidad por haber seducido a Edward tan desvergonzadamente. Si la despreciaba después de lo que había sucedido aquel día, no podría culparle.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando oyó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta. Había puesto el cartel de no molestar cuando había llegado y había dejado el teléfono descolgado. Pero quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, no le creía.

Se bajó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, acercando los ojos a la mirilla. Vio a un hombre vestido con el uniforme del hotel.

—¿Sí?

—¿Señora Williams?

—Sí —repitió ella en tono afirmativo.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? Soy el señor Bartelli, director auxiliar del hotel. Una tal señora Clearwater ha estado intentando localizarla, pero le ha sido imposible conseguirlo. Estaba muy preocupada, y me pidió que viniera a ver qué tal estaba. ¿Está usted bien?

—Sí, señor Bartelli, solamente quería descansar sin que me molestase nadie y dejé el teléfono descolgado. Por favor, dígale a la señora Clearwater que me encuentro bien y que la veré mañana por la mañana.

Habría podido llamar por teléfono a su amiga y decírselo ella misma, pero no quería hablar con nadie.

—Muy bien. ¿Está segura que no necesita nada?

—No. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Buenas noches, lamento haberla molestado.

—Buenas noches.

Se volvió a meter en la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas. Nunca le había parecido la cama tan vacía y desagradable. Cediendo a una tentación infantil, estrechó la almohada contra sí, se acurrucó contra ella y la llenó de caricias, deseando que fuera algo cálido y palpitante, cubierto de vellos suaves, deseando que le susurrara palabras de amor. Pero no conseguía encontrar alivio ni física ni mentalmente.

Finalmente, el dolor venció su resistencia y no pudo evitar el llanto.

Había estado jugando con fuego y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma por haberse quemado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llamado a Sue temprano y se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse e ir juntas a Capitol Hill, como habían hecho el primer día. Cuando llegaron, Bella entró en la sala de sesiones con la espalda muy erguida, la barbilla levantada y sin mirar ni a derecha ni a izquierda. Se sentó en la silla y enterró la nariz contra sus notas.

Solamente cuando Eleazar llamó al orden a los asistentes, levantó ella los ojos. Deliberadamente se negó a mirar en dirección a Edward, aunque sabía que estaba allí, ya que podía verle por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba una chaqueta gris, una camisa azul clara y una corbata gris. Pero la joven no permitió que sus ojos se apartaran de la cara de Eleazar.

—Esta mañana vamos a escuchar una vez más a un miembro del Ejército. El Coronel Whitlock, tiene usted la palabra.

El coronel se aprovechó durante dos horas de su turno de palabra y leyó su declaración de cabo a rabo con un tono de voz nasal y monocorde. Si Bella no hubiera tenido los nervios tan de punta, probablemente se habría quedado dormida.

Bella se miró las uñas, observó la madera de la mesa y la telaraña de la lámpara central, pero no miró a Edward. Sue se movía nerviosamente en su silla y una de las veces se inclinó hacia la muchacha y le dijo:

—Me alegro que sea tan aburrido. Con sólo que fuese un poquitín más interesante y alguien le estuviera escuchando, podría perjudicarnos.

Bella solamente sonrió. ¿Qué habría pensado su amiga si se hubiera enterado de que ella era una traidora?

Pocos minutos antes del mediodía, el Coronel Whitlock finalizó su declaración. Eleazar dio un golpe con el martillo para llamar la atención de los asistentes y miró a Bella:

—Señora Williams, ¿tiene usted algo que añadir antes que se levante la sesión?

Bella, que no esperaba aquella muestra de amabilidad, se sentó muy derecha en la silla y se sorprendió a sí misma al oírse decir con voz tranquila:

—Solamente que creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir. Hablando en nombre de todos nosotros, no puedo creer que ustedes, como representantes del pueblo americano, piensen aprobar una ley que dé oficialmente por muerto a un ciudadano de nuestro país cuando no existe ninguna prueba de esa muerte.

«Ciertamente eso podría evitar más impuestos, pero ¿cuál es el valor de la vida de un hombre? ¿Se puede evaluar algo tan espiritual como eso? Yo creo que al menos algunos de esos hombres pueden todavía ser tenidos en cuenta, pueden encontrarse vivos; pero si no es así, ¿no merecen sus familias que les gratifiquen, que se les compense por los sufrimientos que han soportado? Si el Congreso da a esos hombres oficialmente por muertos, entonces América, habrá abandonado a unos cuantos hijos suyos de la más cruel de las maneras.»

Parker sonrió a la muchacha con aire de aprobación mientras los seguidores de Bella aplaudían, y miró fijamente a ambos lados de la mesa, como desafiando a que alguien se atreviera a contradecir a la joven. Como nadie lo hizo, dio un sonoro golpe con el martillo y dijo:

—Se levanta la sesión hasta las dos y media en que volveremos a reunirnos para dar a conocer nuestra decisión. Ruego a los miembros de la Comisión que estén aquí a las dos menos cuarto, para deliberar.

Volvió a oírse el martillo y la sesión quedó levantada.

Los fotógrafos y los periodistas rodearon a Bella, que contestó a todas las preguntas que pudo, eludiendo otras, y avanzando metódicamente hacia la puerta. Cuando consiguió salir de la sala, se deslizó entre la multitud, murmurando palabras de disculpa, y se metió rápidamente en el lavabo de señoras. Sue la siguió.

—¡Has estado maravillosa, Bella! Gracias.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y, cuando la soltó, se quedó sorprendida al ver la mala cara que tenía.

—¿Estás bien? Estás blanca como el papel.

—Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.

A juzgar por su agitada respiración, nadie lo hubiera creído.

—Es que había demasiado bullicio ahí fuera con toda esa gente y los flashes de las cámaras. No quiero ser el centro de atención.

—Entonces no deberías tener ese aire tan trágico, tan hermosamente heroico.

Al ver que Bella no sonreía ni siquiera ligeramente, Sue añadió rápidamente:

—¿Por qué no salgo yo primero y me deshago de toda esa gente? Te espero arriba. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Al llegar a la puerta, se paró y, volviéndose, añadió:

—Bella, creo que ganaremos.

Por primera vez, Bella sonrió.

—Yo también.

—Hasta entonces.

Bella se dejó caer en una silla sucia y raída y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo había terminado, o casi. Todos la felicitaban, pero ella no se lo merecía. "No, no", se dijo, respirando profundamente. Luego, se obligó a levantarse y se acercó al lavabo. Se lavó las manos, se cepilló el pelo y se volvió a pintar los labios, con lo que hizo resaltar aún más su palidez.

Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y salió al pasillo, que estaba vacío. Iba distraída cuando de pronto se paró en seco y dio un grito al ver que Edward estaba junto a ella.

—Calma, calma —murmuró él—, esto no es nada más que otro de nuestros encuentros causales.

La joven miró por encima del hombro y vio la silueta de Sue al final del pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —repuso él en tono burlón.

Ella intentó esquivarle, pero Edward la cogió de un brazo y le dijo:

—Lo siento, no quería hacerme el listo, pero maldita sea, quiero hablar contigo.

La soltó y, al ver que no se iba, añadió en voz baja:

—Estuve toda la noche intentando llamarte, pero tenías el teléfono descolgado. Llamé a recepción, anónimamente, claro, y le pedí al gerente del hotel que comprobase si estabas bien. El señor Bartelli me dijo que ya lo había hecho, que estabas bien y que lo único que querías era estar sola.

—Es cierto, eso era lo que quería... y lo que sigo queriendo.

—Pues entonces no estás de suerte.

—Edward...

—¡Shhh! Ahí viene Alec Van Dorf el "orejas de antena". ¿Vas a coger el avión de las nueve menos diez a Nueva Orleáns?

—Sí.

—Entonces, hablaremos allí.

Luego añadió, elevando la voz:

—Así que, hablando en confianza, yo diría que la Comisión va a dar carpetazo a la ley, señora Williams. Vaya, hola, Alec. ¿Cómo es que no ha ido a comer como todos los demás encantadores chicos de la prensa?

—Porque no soy encantador —replicó Van Dorf, mostrando su astuta sonrisa—. Señora Williams, ha estado usted tan elocuente como de costumbre. ¿Cree en todo lo que dice?

Sorprendida ante una pregunta tan directa, contestó acaloradamente:

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Vale, vale, era sólo una pregunta. A propósito, ayer estuve todo el día intentando localizarla para que me concediera unas declaraciones. Estaba usted fuera. El portero del Hilton me dijo que se había ido por la mañana en un coche gris.

La joven contuvo el impulso de mirar a Edward y respondió en tono tranquilo:

—Sí, fui a visitar la ciudad con un amigo.

—No era precisamente el día ideal para hacer turismo, ¿no le parece?

—No, es cierto.

—Pero usted fue de todos modos. Hum. No querrá decirme quién era ese "amigo", ¿verdad?

—No, señor Van Dorf, no es asunto suyo.

Se pasó la mano por la barbilla mientras le lanzaba una penetrante mirada. La muchacha rogó en silencio que no oyera los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Entonces, Alec se volvió a Edward y le dijo:

—Usted tampoco estaba disponible, Cullen. Es curioso ¿verdad?, que ustedes dos o están juntos, como ahora, o no se les encuentra por ninguna parte.

—Yo diría que fue una auténtica lástima que no estuviera disponible ayer para que usted me hiciera una entrevista, Alec. Ya sabe que nunca desaprovecho la oportunidad de hacerme publicidad gratis.

La sonrisa de Edward pareció tan sincera que Bella casi le creyó. ¿Hasta qué punto podía creerse lo que decía Edward?

—Caballeros, si me disculpan, la señora Clearwater me está esperando.

Y sin añadir nada más se apartó de ellos, consiguiendo sólo gracias a un auténtico esfuerzo, no echar a correr cobardemente por el pasillo.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando, horas después, Eleazar anunció a las ansiosas integrantes del F.I.E.D. que, de momento, la ley que iba a dar por muertos a los desaparecidos en acción de guerra no iba a ser aprobada. Dio las gracias a todos por su asistencia y levantó la sesión por última vez.

Después de aquello, empezaron las felicitaciones. Las integrantes del F.I.E.D. abrazaron llorando a Bella y a Sue. Los periodistas se acercaron a ofrecerles sus cortesías. Los miembros de la Comisión que habían hablado en su favor felicitaron personalmente a Bella por su victoria.

La joven sintió la magnética atracción de los ojos de Edward. La insinuación de Van Dorf había sido una advertencia y Edward pondría en peligro la reputación de los dos si volvía a hablar con ella en público. Le brillaban los ojos de alegría por su triunfo, pero su mirada decía mucho más. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Bella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas ante su silenciosa admiración.

Después de una apresurada comida, que no había saboreado y de la que ni siquiera se acordaba, Bella volvió al hotel, hizo las maletas y telefoneó para cambiar su reserva de plaza a otro vuelo. Ni Edward ni ella habían hecho nada de lo que tuvieran que avergonzarse… todavía. No debían tentar a la suerte. Aquella vez había salido ilesa y eso la hacía sentirse más decidida que nunca a no comprometerse con un hombre hasta que no supiera lo que le había sucedido a Garrett. "Todavía sigo casada", se había repetido, como recitando el catecismo. Y otra vez volvía a decirse aquellas palabras al ver el refugio que Edward le ofrecía, luchando con el impulso de correr a buscarle y suplicarle que la abrazara y que la reconfortara con su fuerza.

Sue se sintió desilusionada al saber que se iba.

—Yo creía que íbamos a salir por ahí ésta noche, todos juntos a celebrarlo.

—Lo siento, Sue, pero tengo que volver. A la emisora de radio no le haría mucha gracia que me tomase más tiempo libre.

Aquello no era cierto. Sus jefes estaban orgullosos de su postura en el tema de los desaparecidos y no le echarían en cara que se tomara más tiempo libre por causa del F.I.E.D. Otra mentira. Desde que había conocido a Edward...

—Ya les he llamado y les he dicho que llegaré mañana. Tómense una copa de champán a mi salud.

—Lo haremos —repuso Sue, echándose a reír—. Varias, estoy segura. Cuídate, Bella. No sabes cuánto significas para nosotras. Nadie podría ser mejor portavoz del grupo que tú. Gracias otra vez.

Bella cogió un taxi que la llevó directamente al aeropuerto. Allí hizo todos los trámites rutinarios para coger un avión sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Tenía la cabeza puesta en qué haría Edward y cómo se sentiría al ver que no iba en su mismo vuelo. ¿Se preocuparía? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Las dos cosas? ¿Intentaría saber qué avión había cogido la señora Isabella Williams? ¿O preguntaría por Isabella Swan? No preguntaría ninguna de las dos cosas. No podía permitirse aquel lujo.

¿De qué querría hablar con ella? ¿Qué le habría dicho aquella noche? No importaba. Nada podría cambiar sus circunstancias.

Se ajustó el cinturón antes que el avión despegara. Rechazó la cena y echó el asiento hacia atrás fingiendo dormir después, para librarse de la constante atención de la azafata.

El vuelo fue rutinario. No hubo ninguna tormenta. Ni nadie que le cogiera la mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Edward llegó al aeropuerto, la buscó incesantemente, no podía preguntar a nadie por ella, pero le había dicho que se irían en el mismo vuelo, así que esperó por ella hasta que por el altavoz hicieron el último llamado para abordar el vuelo. Cogió sus cosas y abordó el avión. Para su sorpresa, Bella no se encontraba dentro tampoco, esperó impaciente que ella subiese, no podría irse sin decirle adiós, sin hablar antes de lo ocurrido, ella no le haría eso.

El piloto anunció que iban a despegar, el cobrizo se asustó y llamó a una azafata, le dijo que aún esperaban que alguien más abordase, pero ella le confirmó que ya estaban todos los pasajeros y que el avión despegaría, le dio las indicaciones de rutina y se marchó.

Decepcionado, él confirmó que ella cambió su vuelo para no verlo, se fue sin siquiera decirle adiós.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el próximo miércoles.

Una pequeña nota:

A las que leían Made in Heaven les aviso que borré la historia, se me había olvidado avisarles, la retomaré más adelante, pero entre todas las situaciones de la vida diaria era incómodo y molesto recibir reviews y PM donde me insultaban por tenerla abandonada. Así que cuando la tenga completa (como ésta) entonces la subiré de nuevo.

Gracias por su comprensión.

Besos,

Sarai


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.

* * *

Subo capítulo lunes porque es el cumpleaños de DannySk y es parte de su regalo.

**Desde aquí quiero desearte que tengas un muy feliz, hermoso y maravilloso cumple! Te quiero mucho, cielo, ha sido un verdadero privilegio conocerte y acompañarte durante Cosplay, espero que cumplas muuuchos años más de vida, que disfrutes mucho tu cumple y que éste nuevo año tus deseos y anhelos sean concedidos. **

**Te amodoro, cariño. Besos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS. **

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Rose, no quiero.

—Esa no es una razón. Estoy harta de éste papel de amiga entrometida.

—Entonces, déjame sola —gritó Bella.

Se levantó, fue hasta la sucia ventana de aquel segundo piso y contempló Charles Street. Caía una fina llovizna en el barrio francés, era un día que encajaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo. Había estado rehuyendo a Rosalie desde hacía días, pero al final su amiga la había atrapado en su oficina de la emisora.

La verdad era que su "oficina" era poco menos que un armario situado al final de un pasillo largo y oscuro y en la parte de atrás del edificio. En aquel espacio habían metido los feos escritorios metálicos de color verde oliva. Bella compartía la oficina con un locutor que trabajaba de doce de la noche a seis de la mañana y al que no veía nunca.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Le habría gustado que, al abrirlos, algo de la suciedad de la ventana se hubiera ido con la lluvia. Pero no fue así. Ni tampoco había desaparecido la sombría tristeza que la embargaba. Nada de aquello era culpa de Rosalie, por lo que lamentaba haber discutido con su amiga. Las quejas de su amiga se debían a que estaba preocupada.

—Perdona, Rose. Estoy de mal humor y no debería pagarlo contigo.

—Desde luego que no deberías hacerlo. Cualquiera que viese la cara que tienes pensaría que estás sola en el mundo, así que deberías tratarme mejor.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amiga con aire pensativo.

—Me muero de curiosidad, ¿sabes? ¿Cuándo vas a ceder de una vez y contármelo todo?

—¿Contarte qué? —preguntó Bella con aire inocente.

—Contarme por qué has estado deambulando por aquí como un maldito autómata desde que volviste de Washington la semana pasada. Contarme por qué tienes ese aire de funeral y por qué no confías en tu mejor amiga cuando hay algo que, evidentemente, te preocupa.

—¿Son nuevos esos pendientes?

—No te atrevas a cambiar de conversación, Isabella. Quiero saber lo que te ha pasado allí y qué ha hecho que te pongas peor de lo que estabas. Y Dios sabe que ya estabas bastante mal. Así que suéltalo. No me moveré de ésta habitación, ni tú tampoco hasta que me lo cuentes.

—¡Mira quién se las da de juez! —espetó Bella malhumoradamente.

—Yo, desde que pareces necesitar un guardián que impida que te encierres en tu concha como una endiablada almeja o algo así. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Ella volvió a su escritorio y se desplomó en la silla.

—Tú sabes lo que pasa, Rosalie. Tú misma dijiste que me pongo así cada vez que hago algo para el F.I.E.D.

—Sí, pero ésta vez has conseguido una gran victoria. Deberías estar contenta y no triste. Y no me niegues que estás triste, porque lo sé mejor que nadie. A tu lado, Hamlet parecería un personaje de comedia.

Bella sonrió, pero no consiguió reír abiertamente.

—Estoy contenta de lo que hemos conseguido. Pero estoy cansada.

—Intenta animarte.

—No quiero estar rodeada de gente precisamente ahora. Eso es todo.

"He conocido a un hombre, un hombre maravilloso. Me besó, me acarició como ningún otro lo había hecho. Creo que me he enamorado. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

¿Cuál habría sido la reacción de Rosalie si le hubiera dicho lo que estaba pensando?

—Eso no puede ser, Bella, necesitas estar con gente. Vente con nosotros a esa fiesta esta noche. No nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde, te lo prometo. Cuando tú digas que ya es hora de irnos, nos iremos.

—No quiero ir.

—¡Pero lo necesitas, maldita sea! —exclamó Rosalie exasperadamente—. Arréglate, tómate unas copas, baila, vive, Bella.

Se apartó del escritorio y se puso en jarras.

—Si no vienes con nosotros —añadió—, tendré que soportar a Emmett yo sola. Tú no me harías algo así, ¿verdad?

Bella se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué no le das un respiro a ese chico? Sé que estás loca por él, pero no quieres admitirlo. Está bien, está bien. —Levantó las manos para acallar las protestas de Rose—. No estarás sola con Emmett. Dijiste que tenías un amigo disponible.

—Sí y, francamente, es tan pesado como Emmett, pero si yo puedo aguantarle, tú también. Lo importante es que estarás en un local público en vez de encerrada en casa, rodeada de seres humanos en vez de estar sola.

—¿Dónde es y de qué se trata? —preguntó Bella, resignadamente.

—En el Marriott. De etiqueta. Algo relacionado con el círculo de Bellas Artes. Emmett va en representación de la cadena de televisión, ya que está emitiendo anuncios sobre las actividades del Círculo. Te recogeremos a las ocho.

—No sé, Rose...

—A las ocho en punto —replicó con firmeza—. Y por amor de Dios, hazte algo en el pelo. Odio verlo así de lacio. Te pareces a Jane Eyre.

—Estás muy literaria esta mañana. Primero Hamlet y ahora Jane Eyre. ¿Has leído algo más?

Rosalie se echó a reír de buena gana, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Cielos, no. Sólo leo pornografía. Eso me mantiene en forma.

Guiñó un ojo pícaramente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bella la oyó gritar desde el pasillo:

—A las ocho en punto.

A las ocho en punto. ¿Se sentiría con ánimo de enfrentarse al mundo para entonces? Lo dudaba. De momento no tenía ganas de encararse a nada.

Era un error. Era una locura seguir con aquel sueño imposible, pero no podía evitarlo. A menudo se quedaba mirando fijamente el teléfono, con ganas de que sonara. En lo más profundo de su mente, había pensado, deseado, que la llamara. Al fin y al cabo no había cogido el avión que habría debido coger. ¿Se habría preocupado Edward al menos un poquito por si le había pasado algo? Claro que, si había estado en Nueva Orleáns los últimos días la habría oído por la radio y, al menos sabría que estaba viva.

Su desinterés indicaba con toda claridad lo que significaba para él lo que había sucedido en Washington. Había sido únicamente un incidente sin importancia. Algo decepcionante para Edward, ya que ella no había cedido a sus deseos. Edward Cullen no tenía por qué malgastar el tiempo con una mujer como ella, ya que había muchas otras que estaban ansiosas por complacerle.

Rosalie tenía razón. Se hallaba en un callejón sin salida y tenía que darse media vuelta y cambiar de dirección o se daría de bruces contra la pared. Aquella noche tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para volver al mundo de los vivos.

Sacó una polvera del bolso y, al mirarse, tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía razón. Realmente tenía un aspecto lamentable. Tenía mal color, los ojos sin brillo y el pelo hecho una pena. No se había arreglado las uñas desde que había vuelto de Washington.

—Vale, Bella, ya te has lamentado bastante —le dijo a su reflejo antes de cerrar de golpe la polvera. Telefoneó a un salón de belleza y pidió cita.

Tres horas más tarde, después de salir del salón de belleza y arreglarse con esmero, se dijo que los resultados eran satisfactorios. Le habían hecho un moño sencillo pero elegante, con mechones sueltos que le caían sobre la frente y sobre la nuca.

Se había hecho la mascarilla y su cutis estaba terso y brillante. Se había maquillado delicadamente y, si la tristeza de su mirada no había desaparecido del todo, al menos había quedado algo disimulada.

Cuando sonó el timbre, cogió el bolso, se echó la capa de satén por los hombros y se dispuso a conocer a su "novio".

Tenía un aspecto absolutamente vulgar. Era de esas personas que uno olvida a los cinco minutos de conocerle. Pero le pareció muy amable cuando se presentó a sí mismo y la acompañó hasta el coche.

Paul le abrió la puerta del Mercedes de Emmett y ella se sentó en el asiento de atrás.

—Estás sensacional —exclamó Rosalie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió ella—. Todavía no me has visto.

—No podías hacer otra cosa, sino te habría matado.

—Sí que estás estupendamente, Bella —le dijo Emmett, mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Hola, Emm, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias.

Emmett les llevó por St. Charles Avenue, en dirección a Canal y después continuó junto al río Missisippi hacia el Marriot. Dejó el coche a los empleados y él y los demás entraron en el hotel por una puerta lateral avanzando por un pasillo lleno de hombres con esmoquin y mujeres elegantemente vestidas.

—Me encantan las veladas como estas. Bueno, en realidad me gustan las veladas de todo tipo —afirmó Rosalie en tono burlón.

Estaba observando atentamente quiénes estaban allí, cómo iban vestidos y quiénes les acompañaban.

Se dirigían a la escalera mecánica, que estaba más allá del bar, cuando Rosalie exclamó:

—Jane Robins lleva sus famosos diamantes, según veo. La verdad es que está falta con ese vestido ¿Quién está con ella…? Oh, es Edward Cullen. Mira, Bella. Tú le conoces, ¿no?

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Miró en la dirección que Rose le indicaba y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel pelo cobrizo, delicadamente salpicado de plata en las sienes.

Cuando Bella le miró, Edward se estaba riendo de alguna divertida observación que le había hecho su llamativa acompañante y, al inclinar la cabeza, sus ojos la divisaron. Su reacción al verla fue tan explosiva como la de ella al verle a él. Su sonrisa desapareció. Daba la impresión de que había recibido un golpe y no acababa de creerlo.

—¿Vas a ir a hablar con él, Bella? —preguntó la rubia con aire expectante.

—N-No —balbuceó Bella, apartando los ojos de él rápidamente—. Está con más gente. Quizá me acerque más tarde. Al fin y al cabo, apenas le conozco y es muy probable que ni siquiera se acuerde de mí.

La mirada que le dirigió Rosalie dejó ver claramente que no le creía, pero no insistió en el asunto.

Se obligó a participar de la charla mientras subían al tercer piso. Cuando llegaron al guardarropa, dejó que Paul le quitara la capa y se perdiera con ella entre la multitud de hombres que hacían otro tanto.

Emmett lanzó una exclamación cuando ayudó a Rosalie a quitarse el abrigo de piel de zorro.

—Se te van a salir los ojos, Emmett —dijo ella con voz cansada.

La verdad era que llevaba un vestido muy provocativo, de seda negra. Las mangas tenían una abertura desde el puño hasta los hombros, y el escote iba del cuello a la cintura. Ocultaba más de lo que mostraba, pero el efecto era llamativo. Como siempre, Rosalie estaba muy atractiva.

Aunque ella no se daba cuenta, Bella estaba igual de imponente. Su falda negra de tafetán tenía una abertura que le llegaba hasta los muslos y que ofrecía una tentadora visión de sus piernas. La blusa tenía un escote discreto y se ajustaba a su pecho y a su cintura como una segunda piel, pero el adorno de volantes que envolvía su cuello le impedía sentirse provocativa. Las sandalias, de satén negro, eran de tacón alto y tenían una tira de pedrería que se anudaba al tobillo.

—Escuchen esta música celestial —murmuró Rose moviéndose al compás de la orquesta—. Vamos, Emmett, ven a bailar conmigo.

—Está bien, pero si te entusiasmas y te quitas el vestido, tendré que llevarte a casa.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó ella en tono insinuante mientras le arrastraba a la pista de baile.

Bella se echó a reír. Le gustaba Emmett McCarthy y sabía que estaba enamorado de Rosalie. Era mayor que ella, pero físicamente se conservaba de maravilla gracias a los ejercicios que hacía diariamente.

Tenía un carácter dulce y era atento hasta el exceso. Bella pensaba a veces que Rose le habría tratado mejor si la hubiera sacudido al menos una vez, pero la paciencia de Emmett emulaba a la de Job.

No importaba cuántas veces lo negara su amiga rotundamente, Bella estaba segura de que quería a Emmett mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Quizá su carácter serio y reflexivo le daba miedo a su alocada amiga. De todas formas, cuando les vio bailar, se convenció aún más de que fuera lo que fuese lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era algo que se iba haciendo más y más profundo. Bella deseó que dejaran de y que admitieran su mutuo afecto.

—¿Te apetece bailar? —indagó Paul interrumpiendo su ensoñación.

Casi se había olvidado de él.

—Ahora mismo, no. Tal vez más tarde. Lo que sí me gustaría es beber algo.

No solía beber, pero al ver a Edward, y sobre todo con Jane Robins, la había desquiciado tanto que necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Sí, no faltaba más —dijo Paul, que parecía contento de poder serle útil a alguien—. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Algo frío. Un vodka con lima.

—Vodka con lima. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Paul se internó entre la multitud y enseguida desapareció.

Sintiendo algo de timidez al verse sola, Bella buscó una mesa de cuatro que estuviese vacía y se dirigió hacia ella. Les hizo señas a Rosalie y a Emmett cuando acabó el baile y les vio salir de la pista.

Sentados allí tomando sus copas, pasaron la primera hora de la velada agradablemente. La gente que conocían se les acercaba a menudo para charlar, los que no conocían se acercaban para presentarse.

Las figuras más destacadas de la sociedad habían salido aquella noche. Varias celebridades que estaban actuando en la ciudad habían sido invitadas a aquella velada, destinada a la obtención de fondos. Era una multitud fascinante, atrayente. La cena fría era exquisita. La música de baile resultaba insuperable.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba dispuesta a marcharse a los cinco minutos de haber llegado.

Descubrió con un sentimiento de tristeza que la mesa que Edward y Jane compartían con otras parejas, no estaba lejos de la suya.

Se obligó a fijarse en las atenciones que Edward tenía para con la otra mujer. Le pidió las copas. Ella picó de su plato y Edward le apartó las manos con un gesto juguetón. Jane lo beso en la mejilla. Bailaron. Se hablaron al oído. Edward la besó suavemente en la boca.

Bella se disculpó y fue al lavabo, quedándose allí muchísimo rato. Cuando volvió, Rosalie y Emmett habían desaparecido y vio que Paul estaba en la otra punta de la sala, charlando con el director de la orquesta. La joven bebió un sorbo de su copa para ocupar las manos en algo.

—¿Disfrutas dejando plantados a los hombres en los aeropuertos?

El vaso estuvo a punto de caérsele de las manos. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella y tenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla.

—No disfruté mucho aquel día.

—Yo sí. Hasta que llegué al aeropuerto y subí al avión. Te estuve esperando y no supe qué demonios había podido ocurrirte.

La joven bajó los ojos para no ver su expresión acusadora.

—Lo siento.

—Entonces, ven a bailar conmigo.

—¿Dónde está Jane? —espetó ella maliciosamente.

—¿Te importa?

—¿A ti no?

Edward únicamente se encogió de hombros y le tiró de la mano para hacerla levantarse. Puesto que la había visto bailando con Paul, con Emmett y con algunos otros, no debería parecerle tan extraño bailar con él, ¿no?

El roce de sus manos le quemó la piel, pero no podía negarse a que la rodeara con sus brazos.

La música era una lenta balada de amor que les envolvía con sus notas. Las luces eran agradablemente tenues. Edward tenía las manos en su espalda y la estrechaba contra sí y la acariciaba sin hacer ningún movimiento. Tenía la boca contra su pelo.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Mordisquear tus brillantes.

Tardó un momento en comprender a qué brillantes se refería. Los únicos que tenía eran los de sus sandalias.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Esas sandalias que llevas son, sin duda, las más provocativas que he visto en mi vida. Para mí, un zapato podría convertirse en un auténtico fetiche y convertirme en un pervertido incorregible.

Bella le miró con fingido aire de susto.

—¿Y arruinar tu carrera política?

—O favorecerla —replicó él apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro—. Las fantasías sexuales están de moda, ya sabes. Últimamente me he convertido en un experto en el tema. ¿Quieres que te hable de ello?

—No, me daría mucha vergüenza.

—Es muy probable. Tú desempeñas un papel muy importante en ellas.

—Edward, no deberías decirme esas cosas.

—Está bien, perdona —dijo estrechándola contra su pecho.

Dio una vuelta perfecta al bailar, lo cual le sirvió de disculpa para acariciarle la espalda y acercarla más a él.

—¿Te parece bien que te diga lo guapa que estás esta noche?

La muchacha bajó los ojos, pero los volvió a levantar enseguida. No podía dejar de mirarle.

—Sí, gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante con tu esmoquin. Te sienta muy bien.

—¿Quién es el que ha venido contigo? —espetó Edward bruscamente mientras la llevaba, bailando, a la parte más oscura de la pista.

—¿Qué?

—Que con quién estás. ¿Es alguien a quien tenga que odiar?

La joven se ruborizó de placer al ver sus celos.

—No, le acabo de conocer ésta noche. La verdad es que con quien he venido ha sido con Rose y Emmett.

—Bien —dijo él sonriendo.

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentía cómo la estrechaba contra él, pero nadie se habría dado cuenta de no ser por las tiernas miradas que se lanzaban.

Bella se compadeció de las demás mujeres que había en la sala, ya que no sabían lo que era estar en brazos de Edward. En la mano que él le tenía cogida, notaba la hipnotizadora caricia de sus dedos. Sentía su aliento junto a la cara y apenas podía contenerse para no respirarlo a grandes bocanadas y llenarse con él los pulmones.

Edward también estaba temblando ante aquella oportunidad de abrazarla. Los pechos de la chica temblaban contra él. Se sentía dolorido, y el dolor se hacía más intenso por el modo que tenía ella de apretarse contra él, amoldándose tan bien a su cuerpo que aquella manera de bailar hacía pensar en otro acto.

De pronto, la canción acabó. Los dos sonreían con expresión de ansiedad. Edward la acompañó hasta la mesa y la joven se paró en seco al ver a Jane Robins parada junto a Rosalie y charlando animadamente con ella. Edward empujó a Bella hacia ellas.

—Ya estás aquí, querido. Me preguntaba que cuándo te ibas a acordar con quién habías venido. —Jane sonreía, pero sus ojos se posaron amenazadoramente sobre la castaña.

—Jane, ésta es Isabella Williams. O Swan, si prefieres su apellido profesional. Trabaja activamente en la cuestión de los desaparecidos en acción de guerra. Nos conocimos hace poco en Washington.

Edward dijo todo aquello calmadamente, como si no hubiera notado la creciente tensión que flotaba en la mesa.

—Bella, ésta es Jane Robins —añadió.

—Señora Robins —dijo Bella fríamente.

—Me alegro de conocerla —comentó Jane con un tono de voz que ocultaba elegantemente multitud de epítetos sobreentendidos—. Es una pena lo de su marido. Ahora mismo me estaba contando Rosalie lo valientemente que se enfrenta usted a la vida sin saber siquiera si está casada o viuda.

No había respuesta para aquello, así que Bella ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla.

Bella apartó los ojos de Jane, que había cogido el brazo posesivamente a Edward.

Le pareció que el cuerpo de ésta, que llevaba un vestido de color verde brillante, se inclinaba como un alga y se aferraba obstinadamente a Edward.

—Perdone, señor Cullen, le presento a mi amiga Rosalie Hale, a Emmett McCarthy y a Paul…

—Patterson —dijo el muchacho acudiendo en su ayuda y tendiéndole la mano al cobrizo—. Señor Cullen, hace ya tiempo que tenía ganas de conocerle. Soy un gran admirador suyo.

—Gracias, Paul. Llámame Edward.

"Bendita sea Rosalie", pensó Bella cuando su amiga se hizo cargo con Edward, diciéndole que hacía mucho que quería conocerle, pero que siempre se le había escapado. Él le contestó que tenía la sensación de que ya la conocía de tantas veces como la había visto en televisión. Después, estuvo charlando con Emmett y le preguntó que cuál era el precio de los espacios de propaganda política en televisión.

—Llámame un día de ésta semana —contestó Emmett—. Concertaremos una cita y lo discutiremos juntos. Hablando en general, cuantos más espacios publicitarios compres, más barato te sale cada uno. Si tu espacio sale en los programas informativos, valdrá más caro, pero conseguirás llegar a un mayor número de personas.

—Estoy perdido —replicó Edward con aire de fingida consternación—. Necesito tu opinión de experto, así que vete estudiando una oferta y la discutiremos.

—Así lo espero —repuso Emmett—. Dentro de poco tendrás que empezar a preparar tu campaña en los medios de comunicación. Puede que sea cara, así que espero que estés preparado para afrontarla.

—Yo le voy a ayudar a afrontarla —intervino Jane acurrucándose contra el cobrizo—. Ya he empezado una campaña para recaudar fondos y me voy a ocupar personalmente de que Edward sea elegido para el Senado.

Durante un instante, Edward frunció los labios con un gesto de malhumor, pero después sonrió afablemente y dijo:

—Necesito toda la ayuda que puedan proporcionarme.

Después, charlaron de trivialidades acerca de la velada y calcularon cuánto dinero se habría recolectado para las distintas artes. Al final, hablaron del tiempo. Luego, siguió un embarazoso silencio. Se habían dicho todo lo que podía decirse un grupo de desconocidos.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora Williams —dijo Jane a modo de despedida.

—Gracias —repuso Bella, y, únicamente por pura educación, añadió—: También para mí ha sido un placer conocerla a usted.

Edward le estrechó la mano a Emmett y a Paul, besó a Rosalie en la mejilla con una reverencia y lo mismo hizo con Bella. Rozó fugazmente con los labios la mejilla de la joven, pero ella experimentó una maravillosa sensación cuando Edward levantó la cabeza y, durante un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Me ha encantado nuestro baile, señora Williams. Ha sido un placer encontrarla en un ambiente menos austero. La felicito por su victoria en Washington.

—¿Nos apoyará, señor Cullen? —inquirió en tono suplicante.

Los demás podrían no haber estado presentes. Edward llenaba todo su campo visual. El único sonido que oía era el de su voz. La profundidad de sus ojos miel era su firmamento.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? —sonrió y luego añadió—: Buenas noches a todos.

Cuando ya se alejaban, Jane dijo:

—Yo creo que todos los que debían vernos ya nos han visto. Estoy más que preparada para que nos marchemos cuando te apetezca, querido.

A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Emmett hizo algunas tímidas bromas, pero cuando Bella levantó los ojos y sonrió forzadamente, vio que Rosalie tampoco reía, sino que estaba observándola fijamente. Volvió los ojos hacia la pareja que se alejaba y luego volvió a mirarla, pestañeando inocentemente y frunciendo los labios con aire angelical.

Bella no creyó ni por un momento en aquella expresión de ingenuidad y sospechó inmediatamente del brillo que había en los ojos de su amiga.

Después de picar algo de la cena fría decidieron marcharse. Mientras los hombres recogían los abrigos, Rosalie se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Ese Cullen es un gran tipo, ¿no crees?

—Sí, eso parece —contestó Bella.

—Cuando te telefoneé a Washington me dijiste que apenas le conocías.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Pues al verle bailar contigo nadie lo hubiera dicho. Parecían amigos muy íntimos.

—Únicamente quería ser amable conmigo.

—Ajá y yo soy un oso hormiguero. Pero dejémoslo pasar por ahora. ¿Qué piensas de Jane Robins?

—Que es maravillosa, supongo.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró:

—Y tú eres una embustera. Lo que ella busca es tener aventuras con hombres, y tú lo sabes, y te cae tan mal como a cualquier otra mujer.

Frunció su preciosa boquita y añadió:

—Me pregunto qué tipo de relación mantiene con Cullen.

—¿Pero es que hay alguna duda? —inquirió Bella amargamente.

¿A dónde la llevaba Edward en aquel momento? ¿A casa de Jane? ¿A la casa de Edward en Baton Rouge? ¿A una habitación de aquel mismo hotel?

—Bueno, admito que ella le atrae —dijo Rosalie—, pero, no sé por qué, me da la impresión de que él no es tan ardiente con ella.

—No sé nada de la vida íntima de ninguno de los dos ni me importa lo más mínimo.

Cuando se marcharon del hotel, se alegró que no hubieran visto a la otra pareja. Intentó parecer indiferente, pero deseaba más que nunca no haber salido aquella noche. Debería haber seguido su primer impulso de quedarse en casa, dejando que sus deseos de ver a Edward Cullen murieran lenta y dulcemente.

La herida había vuelto a abrirse, precisamente cuando estaba a punto de curarse. Tendría que volver a empezar desde el principio. Sólo que aquella vez su herida tenía una complicación adicional. Jane Robins. ¿Y cuántas más?

Le estrechó la mano a Paul en la puerta y le dio las gracias por la velada.

—Confío en que te hayas divertido —dijo él.

Bella dudaba que Paul lo hubiera pasado mejor que ella. Emmett tocó el claxon a modo de despedida y se alejó.

Ya dentro de casa, abandonó su rígida contención y se dejó caer pesadamente contra la puerta. Con aire cansado y abatido se acercó a la mesa que estaba junto al sofá y encendió una lamparita. Luego dejó la capa y el bolso encima del sofá y se desató las tiras de pedrería de las sandalias. Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Edward y se ruborizó.

Empezaba a subir la escalera cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Habré olvidado algo en el coche", fue lo primero que pensó.

Abrió la puerta y miró a ver quién era.

—Hola —saludó Edward.

—Hola —contestó.

Instintivamente, se apartó para dejarle entrar.

El cobrizo lo miró todo apreciativamente. Bella estaba orgullosa de su casa. El edificio había permanecido en un triste abandono durante años hasta que alguien lo compró y lo dividió en dos condominios. Lo habían restaurado y modernizado completamente entonces, pero cuando ella compró la casa, hacía ya tres años y medio, la decoró a su gusto.

El exterior era típico del Nuevo Orleáns antiguo, con su ladrillo rojo, sus contrapuertas blancas, ventanas con enrejado negro y un estrecho balcón en el piso de arriba. Bella la había amueblado, haciendo una elegante combinación de cosas antiguas y nuevas. Muebles antiguos de madera que había encontrado en desvanes y en tiendas apartadas se mezclaban con otros tapizados con telas modernas. Los zócalos de madera blanca acentuaban el color crema de las paredes. Como tonos de contraste, estaban las rosas, azules y verdes pálidos de los cojines, los cuadros y la tela que cubría una de las paredes del comedor. El efecto del conjunto era precioso.

—Me gusta tu casa —dijo Edward sin volverse—. Es como tú.

—¡Pero si tiene ciento siete años!

Se volvió a mirarla con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—Es sorprendente que estas reliquias se mantengan en pie.

Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero que había junto a la entrada. Después se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con la joven.

Podrían haber estado mirándose el uno al otro durante horas, años, una eternidad o quizá durante unos segundos, pero fuera el tiempo que fuera, resultó suficiente para expresar todo el ansia, la necesidad y la frustración que habían sentido desde la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Las barreras del decoro se derrumbaron y lo único que quedó fue el deseo desnudo, que sentían el uno por el otro. No había nadie que les viera, no había reglas ni convenciones que cumplir. En aquel momento solamente existían ellos que, entregados a una mutua atracción que les tenía hechizados, sólo vivían en el presente.

Se acercó a ella muy despacio y la abrazó. La joven le pasó los brazos por los hombros. Sus cuerpos se apoyaron el uno en el otro hasta parecer fundirse en uno solo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y le besó suavemente el pelo, las orejas, el cuello. Le pasó los labios por la barbilla y fue subiendo por la mejilla hasta la frente, para luego bajar por la nariz y detenerse finalmente junto a la boca.

—No podía estar lejos de ti. Lo intenté, pero no pude.

Su boca se cerró sobre la de la castaña, que se abrió como una flor. Edward parecía recurrir a ella como si fuese la energía que precisaba para sus necesidades vitales. Bella se sintió orgullosa de ser su sustento y deseó que aquel apetito que sentía por ella no quedara nunca satisfecho.

Edward aflojó los brazos, pero solamente para cogerle la cara entre las manos y quedarse mirando sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin una palabra de despedida? ¿Sabes lo desesperado que estaba en el aeropuerto? Se me pasaron por la cabeza escenas horribles que no había visto ni en las peores pesadillas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Su voz era desesperada, ansiosa y triste.

—Edward —dijo ella con voz quejumbrosa—, pensé que lo mejor era que no nos volviéramos a ver más los dos solos. La situación se nos estaba escapando de las manos.

—Siento lo que ocurrió después de que nos fuimos de Mount Vernon, Bella, nunca haría nada que pudiera herirte u ofenderte. ¡Dios mío! Quise pedirte perdón. Lo intenté, pero al día siguiente tú habías dejado el teléfono descolgado y no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Durante unos segundos, exploró suavemente con los dedos las facciones de la joven.

—A pesar de lo que digan mis adversarios, sí tengo moralidad. Sé que eres la mujer de otro hombre y, si fueras mi esposa, mataría al hombre que se atreviera a tocarte.

La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó aún más estrechamente.

—Que Dios me perdone, te quiero —confesó él.

—Ruega que me perdone a mí también, Edward.

Él no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Le acarició los labios con la lengua, poniendo fuego en su boca, abrasándola. Su cuerpo se fundió con el de la joven, amoldándose con una maravillosa exactitud.

Bella se sintió transportada a un mundo, regido por la dicha y el azar. Los besos de Edward la llevaban más allá de los límites de la conciencia y del arrepentimiento y la hacían no querer volver a la realidad. Sin ancla y sin norte, flotaba en un mar de pasión.

En los treinta años que tenía, no había conocido nunca el poder de seducción de las caricias de un hombre. El deseo corría por sus venas, como una corriente eléctrica, haciéndola vibrar.

—Eres preciosa —dijo Edward—. Mientras bailábamos, estaba deseando hacer esto.

Inclinó la cabeza y le besó en medio de los pechos. Movía la cabeza con deliberada lentitud, acariciando a la chica no sólo con la boca sino también con la nariz y la barbilla. Le rodeó uno de los pechos con la mano y se lo acarició. La besó una y otra vez. Y otra más. Más abajo. Y todavía más abajo, hasta que…

—Bella, Bella —gimió con voz enronquecida, apoyando la frente en su hombro—. No podemos continuar con esto, Bella.

—Ya lo sé.

—No puedo soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tengo que irme.

—Lo comprendo.

—¿Te vas a levantar mañana a las cinco? —preguntó, cogiendo el abrigo del perchero y poniéndoselo.

—Sí.

La joven intentó sonreír, pero los labios le temblaban sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—No vas a poder dormir mucho. Es tarde.

A Bella no le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

—¿Vas a ir ahora a Baton Rouge?

—No —respondió él, negando con la cabeza—, tengo cosas que hacer aquí mañana. Cuando estoy en Nueva Orleáns, me quedo en Bienville House, ¿la conoces?

—¿En el barrio de Decatur?

Edward asintió.

—La conozco, pero no he estado nunca en ella.

—Es bonita y tranquila.

—Supongo que sí.

Aquello no era nada de lo que querían decirse, solamente estaban tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para despedirse.

—¿Quién vive en la otra parte de ésta casa?

—Una pareja de mediana edad. Él es profesor de filosofía en Tulane. Comparten la casa con un perro danés que es casi más grande que yo.

Otro intento de sonreír. Otro fracaso.

—Tienes suerte de tener un sitio que...

Por fin, perdió la calma y su furia estalló con ímpetu volcánico.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó—, pero ¿qué sarta de estupideces estoy diciendo? Me importa un comino quién viva en la otra parte de esta casa. Si estoy hablando, es sólo por tener las manos lejos de ti. No sé ni lo que digo. No hago más que pensar en las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo, desnudos y sin inhibiciones, no como dos tímidos adolescentes.

Hizo una pausa y continuó.

—Quiero verte desnuda, Bella. Quiero acostarme desnudo junto a ti. Quiero besarte los pechos y el vientre y mirarte a la cara mientras lo hago. Quiero saber las cosas que te apetecen.

Hablaba casi a gritos. Abría y cerraba los puños, como si estuviera intentando sujetar las riendas de su furia y no pudiera.

—No es algo puramente físico, es algo que está dentro de mi cerebro y de mi corazón. Me engaño pensando que podría ser tu amigo, pero no puedo, Bella, no puedo estar contigo sin tocarte, ¿comprendes? Estos encuentros clandestinos nos comprometen a los dos y, en lo que a mí respecta, me van a volver loco. Así que lo mejor para los dos es que no nos volvamos a ver más. Adiós.

Sin añadir una palabra más, abrió la puerta de la calle y la cerró tras de sí con determinación. Bella se quedó inmóvil, aunque sentía temblores de angustia en todo el cuerpo.

"Tienes razón —pensó—, tienes razón. Sabíamos desde el principio que esto no podía ser. Es mejor así. Sí, sí".

¿Entones por qué tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas?


End file.
